Child Savior
by hugechuggington-octonautslover
Summary: Zack's a chuggineer and axe murderer that saves children from their families who are hurting them in various ways. but there's someone else out there that's taking children up in her care. Zack meets her and they work together and they fall for each other but will they ever get to stay together or will they be pulled apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers!**

**This is a new story based on Zack and my OC Kara. It was requested by shegrathefluffycommander who asked me to do this so this is done specially for you! :)**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**Zack's P.O.V.**

"did it go well boss?" Ragnar, one of my men asked as I walked into the building. I didn't say anything and gave my blood covered axe to him. "I guess that's a yes." he said looking at it. "clean it and sharpen it." I said and walked into my office. He nodded and took it off. I sighed sitting in my chair leaning back putting my boots on my desk. "hey Sierra!" I called out and a young girl walked in. "you called?" she said looking at me smiling. She was an African girl, full of life, her eyes had this sparkle in them everytime she smiled, and she had the most free spirit I had ever seen in a girl. I had taken away from her grandparents as they were hurting her. She had lost her parents as a baby and her grandparents took her up and then as she got older, they hurt her more. I had killed them and brought her back and she was now like my personal secretary but she looked at me as a father. "how 'bout makin' me a coffee. I could use it." I said. "yes sir." she said and walked out. I smiled to myself and picked up a folder looking at it before putting a stamp mark across the picture.

Sierra came back a few minutes later and handed me my coffee. "thanks hun." I murmured taking it. "that's okay." she said and sat down looking at the folder. The word 'eliminated' was stamped across the photo. "you tell me 'bout job? Please?" she asked and I sat up a bit. "what's there to talk about? He was just another child kidnapper." I murmured. "did you take kids? From him?" she asked and I smiled. "yeah. They're getting put into the register." I said and she smiled at me. "I see them?" she asked and I got up. "yeah. C'mon. I'll take ya." I said and she followed me out of my office. I locked my office and we headed down the hallway.

We got out the front of the building. Rose was at the desk with a whole bunch of kids putting their names, ages, and photo's into the system. "Rose! Sierra wants to meet the kids." I said and she got up smiling. "yes sir." she said and took Sierra's hand and led her to the kids. I walked off to find Ragnar and my axe. I walked off into a room and Ragnar was sharpening my axe. "Rag. You finished my axe yet?" I asked and he turned around. "almost boss." he said and I nodded. I sat down in a chair and leaned back in it sighing. Then I heard the phone ring out at the front office. A minute later Rose came in. "sir, you have someone coming to see you in a few minutes." she said and I nodded. "kay." I murmured. Rag finished sharpening my axe and gave it back to me and I headed off to my office. I walked in sitting my axe in it's place on the wall. I was going through files when Sierra came in. "they're here." she said and I nodded and headed out to see Jackman, Calley, and Wilson walk in. I walked over and Jackman smiled at me. "what's up?" I asked. "there's a problem." he said and I shrugged. "so sort it. What's it got to do with me?" I asked and headed back to my office. "there's something wrong." Jackman said following me. "and I am to sort this how?" Jackman sighed as we walked into my office. "Zack. Kids are disappearing all over Chuggington. I only saw one yesterday and now they're gone." he said. "you have to find them!" Calley said. "I only go after kids once I know who's taking them and if they're a risk." I said sitting down. "I can't just go off to find a bunch of kids who have gone missing unless I know who did it first!" they sat down and Ragnar ran in. "boss! You're gonna wanna see this!" he said and ran out. We got up and walked out of my office and everyone was heading outside. I frowned and followed them and I ran ahead of them with Rag following me. Chug Patrol followed after him.

We got up on top of a building and there was a group of kids wondering around. I could tell they were homeless. I then saw a group of men heading for them loaded with weapons. Then there was a flash of blue that surrounded the children. They froze looking around and then is surrounded them completely in a cloud of blue. The armed men ran at the blue circle but the children were gone. They stopped and looked around and I growled. "get my stuff." I hissed and Rag ran off and got my gear handing it to me. I put my gear on and ran off down the street. I had no idea what or who I was going to be dealing with but I had to stop them from taking these kids.

I ran off through the city and headed in towards the forest. I saw someone disappear off through the trees and I picked up the pace. I ran faster catching up when I was knocked off my feet by a wave of blue. I had no idea what this was but it was pissing me off. I got up and ran off after them again. I eventually lost track of where they went and I frowned and headed home. I got to the office and Ragnar took my axe. "we'll see you later boss." he said and I nodded and headed home. I had just got home and out of my truck when Fletch raced up to the house on his bike. "what's the hurry kiddo?" I asked looking at him. "I was racing Tyne here. I took a shortcut and won." he said smiling and I rolled my eyes. He got off taking his helmet off and followed me inside. We sat down talking when Tyne pulled up a minute later. "you fucking cheat!" she growled walking inside and he gave her the middle finger. "don't care baby." he murmured and she punched his arm. "you're just jealous cause I got her first." he said and she sat next to me leaning on me. "dad!" she whimpered and I groaned. "ya grown up now. I don't need to sort ya arguments." I said and Tyne looked at me. "bad day?" she asked. "I lost track of someone who took a bunch of kids." I murmured and she hugged me tightly.

They stayed at my place till late. "are you two heading home?" I asked after a while. "nah. I was heading to Tyne's." Fletch said. "and I wanted to check on you but it sound like you could use the company." she said and I smiled. "alright. You two stay here the night." I said walking into the kitchen. "oh no you don't!" Tyne said pushing me into the lounge and making me sit on the couch. "I'll sort dinner. You rest." she said and I smiled. "thanks sweetie." I said softly. Fletch and I talked while Tyne made dinner. I sighed lying on the couch. Fletch sighed softly turned the news on. "**New has come in that local homeless children had been disappearing. There are kids ranging from babies up to the age of 21. any news on these sightings should be reported to the police. Mr. Zack Zielinski and his troops have been patrolling the city trying to stop them. They have managed to stop 90% of them but there is someone out there that has been taking them without getting caught.**" the reporter said. "**Chug Patrol Chief Jackman said that he'd noticed it happening a lot but never took much notice till he noticed it was only ever kids between those ages. It's been worrying him and he got on to Zack and he agreed to go after them. One of Zack's workers, Ragnar Nakahara, also told us that all they had seen was a blue circle surround the kids. When it cleared they were gone. When Zack followed them, he wasn't able to keep up and a blue shock wave was seen to have hit him. We don't know what this is, but it's not going to me easy. Some people are worried that they will end up taking all the children but police are reassuring people to not worry as Zack and his troops have never let us down and he'll get to the bottom of this.**" I groaned. "great. I've got the whole of Chuggington depending on me." I murmured. "could be worse." Fletch mumbled. "how?" I asked. "could be Tootington too." I nodded and chuckled. "glad it's not though." I murmured.

Tyne came out with out dinner and we ate it slowly. We talked about work and stuff and then we cleaned up from dinner. We then had an early bed to get as much rest as possible. I didn't get much sleep though. I couldn't stop thinking about the kids I had seen get taken earlier. I hated it when I didn't stop the person doing it. I wasn't keeping the kids safe from harm. And that was part of my job! I sighed sadly rolling over. Outside I could see a huge flash of blue. "not again." I murmured and pulled the blankets up over my head. I'd deal with it tomorrow.

The next morning Brewster, Fletch, Tyne, Cormac and I were out working. We were busy fixing up some area of the city and I was telling Tyne and Fletch about the night before and seeing that strange blue light again. "y'know. It's strange that light. What's causing it?" Tyne said thoughtfully. "I don't know. But I hate it. I'm failing my job." I said and Fletch shook his head. "no your not. Sometimes things happen that we don't know why but there's always a reason. It'll work out one day but till then, you can only just keep going on and tryin' ya best." he said and we all looked at him shocked. "what?!" he said looking at us. "you just said all that?!" Tyne said. "yeah. That's what he's always tellin' us!" he said pointing over to me. "I guess I am aren't I?" I said smiling. He nodded smiling and I heard Brewster and Cormac giggling. "sounds strange him saying somethin' like that." Brewster said and Cormac nodded. I then stood up stretching and stared behind them. "you right Zack?" Tyne asked looking at me. Fletch looked in the direction I was looking and stared in that direction. "yo Tyne. Check that out." he said and she turned around and Rag was walking over with a brown haired female. "wow." she said and the other two looked at her. She was about Tyne's height and I couldn't take my eyes off her for a second. Rag got closer and I tossed some off the rubble away. Rag walked over with her. "yo boss. She found us." he said. "who is **she **exactly?" I asked. "maybe this will help." she said moving one hand and sent out a blue shock wave behind her and I gasped.


	2. Chapter 2

***ATTENTION! For translation to the Italian words, see the bottom of the story!***

**Zack's P.O.V.**

"the one who's been taking the kids is a **she**?!" I said staring at her. "yep. And she found us." Rag said and I crossed my arms. "just what's the big idea? You know I kill the people who kidnap the children right?" I said. "course I know. But I've been taking them to my place to protect them." she said and I looked at Ragnar who shrugged. "what's ya name?" I asked. "not here. If you want information, we talk in ya office in private." she said. I looked at Rag and my other men who were walking up behind her. One of them was smiling as they liked the look of her and they came up close to her. "you're cute." he whispered. She growled spinning around and punched them knocking them down. "you have you choice. Either we talk in ya office or not at all. Make up ya mind and I'll be back in half an hour." she said and walked off pulling a cape around her. I sighed and looked at Rag. "do I trust her or not?" I asked and he shrugged. "your choice boss." he said and I sat down thinking.

I sat there for a while when Rag walked over. "take it boss. If she is tellin' the truth, then we have an advantage if we can get her to help us." he said and I nodded. "okay." I murmured and got up. "you'll be right without me?" I asked looking at the others. "yeah. Fine." Tyne said and I walked off with Rag. We got to the office and waited a bit. And then half an hour later, she turned up at the building and walked into my office. "well?" she asked. "alright, we'll talk." I said leaning back. Rag sat down next to me and we looked at her. "what's ya name?" I asked. "Kara Marcella Giovanna Tatiana Zarrilli." she said and I stared at her. "I'm guessin' ya Italian then?" I said. "yes you would be correct." she said and I wrote it down. I then looked up at her. "what's ya job?" I asked. "I rescue kids from people like the one who tried to kidnap the kids yesterday. You were watching." she said and I rolled my eyes. "yeah I know I was there." I said. I then heard some kids running towards my office. "hey! You can't go down there!" I heard Rose call. "mummia!" I heard a voice call out and then a bunch of kids burst through the door. Kara turned around and looked at them. "che cosa è cara che non va?" she said and I looked at Ragnar who looked at me. Neither of us understood why she was talking in Italian all of a sudden. "sta venendo per noi. abbiamo visto!" a little girl whimpered holding her. "chi sta arrivando? oh no. non lui...lui?!" she said and they nodded. "I'm sorry but I have to go." she said getting up. "why?" I asked. "he's coming for the children." she said softly. "who is?" I asked. "the man who is behind all this. He's the one causing the children pain." she said and I frowned. "let me come with you and I'll help." I said and she nodded. "just quick!" she said and ran out with the children. I grabbed my axe and followed her.

We got out to an area of the forest which I never knew about until now. We got into a house and there were children everywhere. When we walked in they stopped and looked at me. "it's alright. They just aren't used to men being around." she said and I nodded. She sent all the kids off to do various jobs and she took me into her office. "so you got someone helping?" I asked. "man or women?" she asked. "either or." I said and she shook her head. "no. I look after them myself." she said smiling and I looked at her. "you look after all of them yourself? What's about family?" I asked. "to me they are family. We don't have much here. I have to grow our food. The children walk 8 miles to bring water for the plants and to drink. I do my work here and defend the children." she said softly. "you walk 8 miles for water? How can you do that?" I asked. She looked at me fixing her blue eyes on mine and smiled. "that's where the water is." I smiled shaking my head. "can't you get water to come here?" I asked. "not unless you have a way to train it to." she said and I laughed. "no we don't. I've tried to get someone to make it easier but they refuse to help." she said sadly. I growled softly. "that's ridiculous. I'll sort something out for you." I said and she smiled at me. "thank you." she said and then the children ran in. "mummia. possiamo parlare inglese?" one asked. "yes. You can speak English." she said smiling before turning to me. "I taught them to speak Italian around people I don't know. I trust you so it's okay for them now." she said and I smiled.

One of them walked over and looked at me. "daddy!" they said and I looked at him and smiled. "hey kiddo." I said picking him up and hugging him. "I thought I lost ya." I murmured and he held me tightly. "so did I." he said and Kara looked at us. "you two know each other?" she asked and I nodded. "Tyson got lost about three weeks ago. I've been trying to find him ever since." I said and Tyson nuzzled me. "I got lost in the city. Then some guy found me and said that the boss was gonna use me for an experiment and then she found me." he said yawning. "I've hardly slept cause I missed you." I smiled and rubbed his back softly. "well then you better go get some rest." I said and he nodded. I put him down and he ran off to his room. "mummy?" a voice said behind me. we turned around and there was a girl standing there. She was about 19. "yes darling?" she said. "are you going to go out again tonight?" she asked softly. Kara nodded. "I'm afraid so." The girl sighed. "so I've got to look after them all again?" she asked and Kara nodded. "I know I've said this before but I don't like it when you leave at night. I fear you'll never come back cause something will happen to you." she said and Kara hugged her. "Pauline look at me." Kara said and she looked at her. "I need to do this for the money. I can't get you kids to survive if I don't." she said and Pauline nodded and walked out. "you leave the kids at night to go and get money?" I asked frowning. "yes. I go out and make whatever I can. I usually work for people over night and they pay me. it pays well but it worries the kids." She said softly. "don't. I'll make sure you get what you need." I said and she smiled. "thank you." she said and walked out of the room.

We walked outside and there were vegetables growing all around. "so you grow most of your food?" I asked and she nodded. "yes. I have the vegetables here and the animals over there." She said pointing to a fenced off area. "we have chickens mostly for eggs. I have two cows as well and about 6 dogs for hunting." She said and I nodded slowly. "what's that?" I asked pointing over to what looked like a lake. "it's a lake." She said. "and you don't use the water there?" I asked confused. "no. the water isn't safe to drink. So I have a set up that I use so the kids can wash there." She said and I nodded. "this is amazing what you've done but I can make things ten times easier. I'll bring my crew out tomorrow morning and sort it for ya." I said and she smiled. "thank you." she said and I nodded. I then left and headed home. I had a better sleep that night which was good.

The next morning I was up and took the crew out to the house. It was about 4 am when we arrived. "so this is where they have been." Tyne said looking around and I nodded. "yep. We'll work on the water first." I said and Fletch nodded. "got it. Brewster and I'll make a start." He said. "how far away is the water?" Brewster asked. "8 miles." I said and they stared at me. "it's crazy I know but they see it as that's where the water is." I said and they nodded. Tyne and Cormac got busy laying the pipes as the trench was dug. At about 6 we saw a bunch of kids heading down to the lake. Tyson was one of them. He saw me and smiled. "daddy!" he shouted running over and I grabbed him. "hey kiddo." I murmured and he snuggled up. "can I stay and watch you build?" he asked and I thought. "I guess so." I said and he smiled. "yay!" the other kids got some water and then headed back off again. I frowned and walked over. "hold on kids." I said and they looked at me. I emptied out the back of my truck and they walked over. I took the water off them and put it in the back. "alright. Climb up." I said and they got in. I closed up the back and they looked at me. "we could walk." Pauline said. "yes. But while I'm here you don't have to." I said and got in the front. I then drove off back to the house with the kids.

I got back to the house and opened the back. The kids got out and got the water. "thank you for your help." Pauline said smiled. "no problem." I said smiling back. The kids walked inside and Kara came out. "oh you're here." She said. "yes. We got here at 4 this morning." I said and she smiled. "that's early." She said and I nodded. "get most of the work done early. That's the plan." I said and she nodded. I got back in my truck and headed back to the others. By about lunch we had done up the water pipes and got the water going to them. "Tyne! You and Fletch head into the city and get some shopping for them." I said and she nodded. "what kind of things?" Tyne asked. "just a heap of groceries, some more plates and stuff, and get somethings for the kids." I said. "okay! will do!" Fletch called and they headed off to the city. Brewster and Cormac played around with the kids while I got the water flowing to different areas of the house.

After a few hours Tyne and Fletch got back with all the things and Kara gasped seeing it all. "oh my god! You didn't!" she said smiling. "course I did. I said I'd make it easier for ya." I said and she smiled at me. "thank you so much." she said and I nodded. "no worries. I'd do anything for ya. I admire what you're doin' for the kids." I said and she looked at the kids as they looked at everything that they had bought. "this is amazing. I don't know how to thank you." she said looking at me. "don't. making sure the kids are safe is enough for me." I said and she smiled. We took everything inside and set it all up. We then cleaned up the house making it look good.

**Mummia - mummy**

**che cosa è cara che non va – what's wrong dear**

**sta venendo per noi. abbiamo visto – he's coming for us. We saw him**

**chi sta arrivando? oh no. non lui...lui?! - who is coming? Oh no. not him...him?!**

**mummia. possiamo parlare inglese? - mummy. Can we speak English?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kara's P.O.V.**

I was so impressed with what he had done to help me. I looked at him and smiled. "you have done me a big favor." I said and he smiled. "it's the least I can do for you since you kept these kids safe and Tyson safe for me." he said. "if there is anything I can do for you, just tell me." I said and he shook his head. "just keeping these kids safe is enough. You don't need to do anymore than that." I nodded and then my phone rang. I picked it up and gasped answering it.

"Kayla! cosa sta succedendo?! Non ho sentito da voi in settimane e sono preoccupato per te! Ti ho detto di chiamarmi tutti i giorni e non ho suonato in tre settimane! che diavolo è andata avanti?!" I said and Zack sat down watching me. I put the phone on speaker so I could keep working. "mamma dispiace ma sono stato molto impegnato con la mia pratica campionato di tennis che ho perso la cognizione del tempo. Non ho mai avuto intenzione di preoccuparsi voi, ma sono veramente a posto." Kayla said over the phone. "tesoro va bene. come va? stai bene? divertirsi? senza problemi?" I asked. "sta andando bene. Sto schiacciando l'altro lato. Sono sì bene. e sì mi sto divertendo. e dei problemi...umm..." she said slowly. "Kayla." I said sternly. "cosa c'è di sbagliato?" she sighed softly. "Niente panico, ma giuro che l'ho visto qui. tra la folla mi guarda." she said and I gasped. "Non fatevi prendere dal panico? Niente panico?! come posso non prendere dal panico?! mia figlia è in Italia e lui è lì e potrebbe cercare di ottenere voi?!" I said panicking. I then felt a hand on my shoulder. "what's wrong?" Zack asked. "he's been in Italy. He could try and kidnap Kayla." I said and he shook his head. "I'll head out to Italy and keep an eye on her." he said and I smiled. "thank you." I said and grabbed the phone. "non ti preoccupare. un amico è venuta a guardare fuori per lui." I said. "bene. Grazie mamma." she said and we hung up.

**English Translation:**

"Kayla! what's going on?! I haven't heard from you in weeks and I'm worried about you! I told you to ring me everyday and you haven't rung in three week! what the hell has been going on?!" I said and Zack sat down watching me. I put the phone on speaker so I could keep working. "sorry mum but I have been really busy with my tennis championship practice that I lost track of time. I never meant to worry you but I really am okay." Kayla said over the phone. "okay sweetie. how's it going? are you alright? having fun? no problems?" I asked. "it's going alright. I'm crushing the other side. I'm fine yes. and yeah I'm having fun. and about the problems...umm..." she said slowly. "Kayla." I said sternly. "What's wrong?" she sighed softly. "don't panic, but I swear I saw him here. in the crowds watching me." she said and I gasped. "don't panic? don't panic?! how can I not panic?! my daughter is in Italy and he's there and could try to get you?!" I said panicking. I then felt a hand on my shoulder. "what's wrong?" Zack asked. "he's been in Italy. He could try and kidnap Kayla." I said and he shook his head. "I'll head out to Italy and keep an eye on her." he said and I smiled. "thank you." I said and grabbed the phone. "don't worry. a friend is coming to watch out for him." I said. "Okay. Thank you mum." she said and we hung up.

I sat down thinking about it. I closed my eyes praying that Kayla would be safe where she was. I wanted to go and see her myself but I couldn't leave the kids. I looked up and Zack was heading out with his stuff. "I'll make sure she's alright." he said walking over to me and taking my hand gently. "just keep the kids here safe." I nodded slowly and he walked out. I sighed leaning back. I couldn't believe I had all this now. This was the most anyone had ever done for me ever in my life. I sighed thinking.

Two days passed and Zack would've been in Italy. I was desperate to go there to check on Kayla. Tyne, Fletch, Brewster, and Cormac where here all the time to help me look after the kids. I decided to go to Italy and they agreed to watch the kids for me. I packed and then headed off to the airport and caught the next plane out to Italy. I couldn't believe I was going to be back in Italy. I flew for hours before we landed in Rome. I got out of the airport and headed straight home.

**Zack's P.O.V.**

I had arrived in Rome two days ago and spent the days checking over every part of Rome for anything suspicious. I then headed to where Kayla was. I had been watching her the past few days. I got to the stadium where they were training for the tennis stadium. "can I help you?" a lady asked as I came over. "I need to talk to Kayla Zarrilli." I said and she nodded. "Kayla. There is someone here to see you." she called out. "doesn't sound like ya mum." a voice said. A brown haired girl walked out. She had the same coloured eyes as Kara did. "Kayla?" I asked. "defiantly not ya mum." the voice said walking up next to her. "shut up Tanya. It's the guy my mum sent." she said and walked over smiling. "you are the one mum sent right?" she asked and I smiled. "yep. Zack Zielinski at your service." I said and she gasped. "the Zack Zielinski. The one that takes kids and rescues them?!" she said smiling. "ahhh...yeah." I said and she giggled. "oh my god! I've always wanted to meet you!" she said and I smiled. "you have now. And I'm here to protect you." I said and she smiled. "I can't believe it!" she said and I giggled.

There was then a shot and Kayla screamed and grabbed me holding me close. "he's here." she whimpered and I wrapped my arm around her. "it's okay. He can't hurt ya when I'm around." I murmured. "let's get you home." I murmured. "just let me get my bag." she said and ran off and came out with her bag with her gear in it. She looked around and took my hand and we headed off. She told me where to go for the house and we got inside and she flopped on the couch. The house was huge. "you stay here by yourself?" I asked looking around. "yeah. I'm only here for the championships. Mum and the kids usually are here as well." she said with sadness in her voice. "you miss ya mum don't you?" I said sitting next to her. She nodded slowly. "can I have a hug?" she asked and I nodded and she leaned against me hugging me. I held her close and she sighed. "so are you adopted?" I asked and she shook her head. "no. she's my real mum." she said and I nodded. "so she's married?" I asked. "no. the guy that's here and after us is the guy that got mum pregnant. She won't talk about him though." she said and I nodded.

We sat there talk to each other when we heard the front door open. I growled grabbing my axe and Kayla hid behind me. I held my axe close to me keeping Kayla protected and then they came round the corner. "argh!" Kara screamed and leaned on the wall. "oh my god. Give me a heart attack why don't you!" she said holding her head. "Kara?" I said shocked. "mum!" Kayla said running over and hugging her. "what are ya doin' here?" I asked. "I had to see Kayla. The others agreed to watch the kids." she said looking at Kayla. I nodded and she let Kayla go and she walked over sitting on the couch. "he's kept me safe." she said leaning on me and I smiled. "it's just my job." I murmured and Kara nodded. "he's kept everyone safe. He's even fixed up the house in Chuggington." she said and Kayla smiled. "nice." she murmured yawning. "god. I never knew tennis was so exhausting." I smiled picking her up gently. "let's get you to bed then." I said softly. "okay. It's up there." she said pointing up the stairs and I took her to her room lying her down and pulling the blankets up around her tightly. "sleep well." I whispered and she nodded going to sleep.

I walked back out and Kara was sitting in the lounge on the couch. I walked over and she smiled at me. "thanks for looking out for her." she said and I shrugged. "it's part of my job." I murmured sitting down and she smiled. "so can you tell me about the guy that's after ya? Kayla said he's her father." I said and she looked at the floor thinking. "he's not the kind of guy I wanted to have a child with." she said softly. "he was a good guy until we finished school. He was then hunting me down cause he wanted me to marry him. When I refused he raped me and that's where Kay came from." she said looking up at me. "it was nice knowing you anyway." she added and I looked at her confused. "what's that supposed to mean?" I asked. "well, every guy I have every said that to, up and leave." she said and I shook me head. "not me." I said and she looked at me. "shit happens. It's life." she smiled at me and I looked outside. "so you lived here for how long?" I asked. "most of my life." she said softly. There was a hint of fear in her voice and I frowned. "is anything wrong?" I asked and she sighed. "can we go out and talk?" she asked. "what about Kay?" I asked. "I'll set the security up for her." she said and I nodded. "okay. I guess." I said getting my axe and she set up the security and we left.

We headed into the city and she sighed. There were people walking around who smiled at her and she smiled back but there was a difference to normal. "so what's got you scared to say that you lived here?" I asked worried. "my family. I was the the third oldest. There were six of us kids. I was always scared when my mum left to go anywhere. She was French. My dad was Italian. But I was scared when they both left the house but mainly my mum. My dad was often overseas." she said sadly. "so what had you so scared?" I asked. "my older brothers abused me endlessly. All my life till one day they disappeared. I've been trying to keep my other little brother and two sisters safe but it's hard." she said and I took her hand gently. "don't worry. I'm here and I'll protect ya." I said smiling and she nodded. Then a girl ran over. "Kara! I have big news!" she said. "what is it?" she asked. "he's back! Back from overseas!" she said and Kara frowned. "who is Nicoletta?" she asked. "dad!" she said smiling and Kara smiled looking at me. "c'mon. You have to meet him!" she said pulling me off behind her. Whatever this was about, it was important to her.

**I don't own Chuggington! Just my OC's!**


	4. Chapter 4

***ATTENTION! Translations for the Italian words are below!***

**Zack's P.O.V.**

Nicoletta ran ahead of us and Kara kept hold of me as she pulled me along. She got near the docks and there was a ship that had just docked. There was a tall, black haired man on the deck wearing a Navy uniform. Kara and Nicoletta stopped and smiled. "told ya." Nicoletta said. The man turned around and looked over at us. "Kara!" he called out. "papà!" she called running onto the ship into his arms. "il mio bambino prezioso." he murmured softly. "quanto tempo hai intenzione di tornare a Roma per?" she asked. "a patto che mi si vuole essere." he said and she smiled. "davvero?" she murmured and he nodded and she hugged him. Nicoletta ran up hugging him tightly.

Kara then led him off the ship and walked over to me. "Zack. This is my father Giovanni Zarrilli." she said smiling. "nice to meet you. I'm..." I was saying when he smiled taking my hand shaking it. "Zack Zielinski." he said and I stared at him. "how'd ya know?" I asked. "I know who you are. You've been on the news. You rescue kids." he said and I nodded. "yeah. That's right." I said smiling. "come home daddy. Kay will want to see you." Kara said softly and he smiled. "how is she going with her tennis?" he asked. "well, we haven't talked about it much but from what she told me on the phone, it's going alright." she said and he nodded. we headed back to the house slowly and I kept an eye out around us.

We got home and I walked in first. "Zack!" I heard a voice call and I looked up to see Kayla running down the stairs. She looked like she'd just seen a murder happen she was so pale. "Kay. What's wrong?" I asked running over to the stairs and she hugged me burring her face in my shirt. "hey what's up?" I asked kneeling down making her look at me. "outside. I just heard a gun shot and when I got up and looked outside a missile exploded just a bit away from the house!" she whispered. "shh. It's okay. I'm right here and no one can hurt ya while I'm here." I said rubbing her back gently. Kara looked at her worried. "I have something that might make you feel a bit better." she said softly and Kay looked up and gasped. "nonno!" she said running over and hugging him. He smiled hugging her tightly. "ti dispiace se torno a Zack?" she asked softly. "no. you can go back to him." he said letting her go and she ran back over to me holding onto me tightly. "non lasciare che lui me o mamma male per favore." she begged. Now I had learned Italian years ago from one of my past jobs and it was starting to come back to me. I know what she had said and I picked her up holding her close. "shh. It's okay. I won't let anyone touch you or ya mum." I murmured walking into the lounge.

I sat down on the couch with her cuddled up next to me and Kara sat next to me stroking her hair gently. Nicoletta and their dad sat on the other couch watching Kayla worried. Kayla buried her face in my shirt whimpering softly. "the memory of him it to much." she whispered. "shh. It's okay." Kara whispered. She lent over resting her head on Kay's singing softly.

**ITALIAN VERSION and ENGLISH VERSION**

**mezzanotte (Midnight)**

**Non un suono dal marciapiede (Not a sound from the pavement)**

**La Luna ha perso la memoria (Has the moon lost her memory)**

**Lei sorride da solo (She is smiling alone)**

**In luce della lampada (In the lamplight)**

**Le foglie appassite raccolgono ai miei piedi (The withered leaves collect at my feet)**

**E il vento comincia a gemere (And the wind begins to moan)**

Kay sighed softly relaxing in my arms a bit

**Memoria, tutto solo al chiaro di luna (Memory, all alone in the moonlight)**

**Posso sognare i vecchi tempi (I can dream of the old days)**

**La vita era bella allora (Life was beautiful then)**

**Ricordo la volta sapevo cosa fosse la felicità (I remember the time I knew what happiness was)**

**Lasciate che la memoria rivivere (Let the memory live again)**

I looked over at Kara smiling who looked up at me

**Ogni strada lampada sembra battere (Every street lamp seems to beat)**

**Un avvertimento fatalista (A fatalistic warning)**

**Qualcuno mormora e il lampione sputa (Someone mutters and the street lamp sputters)**

**Presto sarà mattina (Soon it will be morning)**

Nicoletta sighed resting her head on Giovanni's shoulder. I glanced down at Kay who looked up at me holding me close

**luce del giorno (Daylight)**

**Devo aspettare il sorgere del sole (I must wait for the sunrise)**

**Devo pensare ad una nuova vita e (I must think of a new life and)**

**Non devo cedere (I mustn't give in)**

**Quando l'alba arriva (When the dawn comes)**

**Stasera sarà un ricordo troppo (Tonight will be a memory too)**

**E un nuovo giorno inizierà (And a new day will begin)**

Kara sighed softly and I looked at her seeing tears in her eyes. I wrapped my arm around her holding the two of them close

**Estremità bruciata di giorni fumosi (Burnt out ends of smoky days)**

**L'odore stantio freddo del mattino****(The stale cold smell of morning)**

**Un lampione muore (A street lamp dies)**

**Un'altra notte è finita (Another night is over)**

**Un altro giorno sta nascendo (Another day is dawning)**

Kara hugged Kay gently nuzzling her. Kay relaxed leaning into her mum a bit

**Toccami, (Touch me,)**

**È così facile lasciarmi (It is so easy to leave me)**

**Tutto solo con la memoria (All alone with the memory)**

**Dei miei giorni al sole (Of my days in the sun)**

**Se mi tocchi, (If you'll touch me,)**

**Capirai cosa sia la felicità (You'll understand what happiness is)**

**Guarda, un nuovo giorno è iniziato... (Look, a new day has begun...)**

Kara looked at Kay kissing her cheek gently. "thanks mumma." she murmured and Kara smiled. "do you want to go to bed now?" she whispered and Kay nodded. "can he stay in my room a while though?" she asked and Kara looked up at me. "yeah. I'll stay with ya." I murmured picking her up. "how old are ya?" I asked looking at her. "14." she murmured and I frowned. "have you been eating well?" I asked and she shook her head. "not really." she murmured. "you better or you won't have enough strength for the game." I said and she nodded. I took Kay up to her room and lay her in her bed pulling her blankets up. I sat down next to her gently rubbing her back and she relaxed.

Half an hour Kara came in quietly and looked at me. "she asleep?" she asked and I nodded. "yeah. About five minutes ago." I said and she smiled walking over. "I really do appreciate all this help that you're giving us as a family." she said sitting on the edge of the bed and I smiled. "as I always say, it's part of the job." I murmured and she looked at my hand seeing the cuts on it. "where did these come from?" she asked taking my hand in hers and running her fingers across them softly. "oh numerous fights and that. It happens when they get violent." I said and she shook her head. "you need to be careful when you're fighting. I would hate to see anything happen to you and those kids lose their one hope for survival." she said softly and I stroked her cheek gently. "it's okay. It takes a lot to kill me." I said and she looked up at me. I found myself staring at her not taking my eyes off her. My heart was racing and she smiled at me. I ran my hand through her hair pulling her closer and kissed her gently. Her eyes closed slowly leaning into it. I started pulling away when she pulled me back kissing me a bit harsher. I smiled into the kiss. A few minutes later we pulled away breathless staring at each other. We then both got up and walked out of Kay's room. Neither of us knew what came over us just then but she was suddenly the only thing on my mind. I eventually gave into the feeling telling me I loved her but I then wondered what she thought. I shrugged it off for now but I was gonna find out later.

**papà - daddy**

**il mio bambino prezioso – my precious baby**

**quanto tempo hai intenzione di tornare a Roma per – how long will you be in Rome for**

**a patto che mi si vuole essere – as long as you want me to be**

**davvero – really**

**nonno – grandfather**

**ti dispiace se torno a Zack? - do you mind if I go back to Zack?**

**non lasciare che lui me o mamma male per favore - don't let him hurt me or mum please**

**'Memory' belongs to Andrew Lloyd Webber. These lyrics are sung by Mirusia Louwerse.**


	5. Chapter 5

***ATTENTION! Translations to French and Italian words are below!***

**Kayla's P.O.V.**

I woke up the next morning and got dressed into my tennis uniform. I grabbed my bag and ran downstairs and into the kitchen. Zack was in there making breakfast. "hey Zack." I said hugging him gently. "mornin' Kay." he said smiling. He gave me my breakfast and we ate before he got his axe putting in on his belt. "alright. Let's go." he said and I nodded. He headed out and got in his truck and I got in the other side. I waved to mum as we drove off towards the stadium.

We got there and my best friend Susannah was waiting for me. I got out and she ran over. "Kay!" she called running over and hugging me. "hey Susannah." I said hugging her back. "so. How's ya new friend?" she asked. "he's great." I said smiling up at him. He eyed Susannah closely. "don't worry. She's my bestie." I said and he nodded. "better go in or you'll be late." he said and I nodded. We ran in and Joanna, our trainer, was waiting for us. "hello girls." she said smiling. "hey!" we called and put our bags up. "I met you a few days ago." she said looking at Zack. "yeah. I'm looking after her." he said and she nodded. They got talking while we started practice.

We had been going for a few hours when I looked up seeing a guy in a black cape on the roof nearby. I froze as Susannah hit the ball to me. It flew right by my head and I jumped. "hey! That was a bit close for comfort!" I yelled. "sorry!" she called. "then why did you stop playing?" Jamie asked crossing his arms smirking. "I saw a guy out there." I said pointing to where he was and he was gone. "yeah. In your imagination!" he said laughing. "you wish!" I heard a voice say darkly and we all froze. We looked around but couldn't see anyone in the court other than us kids. I was then hit by something and I fell on the ground. I saw Zack look in my direction and he growled. "hey! You leave her alone!" he snapped walking over. All the kids on the court froze and I looked at him. "someone better tell me what's going on here!" he added. No one said a word and he picked me up. "what happened?" he asked softly. "I saw a guy out there. He then disappeared and then I got hit by something. Jamie also said that it all in my imagination." Zack growled grabbing his axe off his belt and Joanna gasped. "we can sort this without violence!" she said looking at him. "give me one good reason to leave him alone when I know that guy was there!" he growled. "Zack!" I heard mum's voice call out as she ran in. Zack looked over to her and she ran into his arms. "I need you at home! Something's happened." she said crying softly. I ran over and hugged her. "what's happened?" I asked and she shook her head. "mum. She's at home and I don't like the look of her. She's been treated badly." she said and I gasped. Zack growled. "get in the truck." he said and I ran off getting in. mum got in as did he and we took off. I was glad in a way that we left. I didn't want Jamie to get hurt. He'd been through a lot as well but he didn't know I knew but Jamie often said things he didn't mean as he wouldn't think first.

We got back to the house and we ran inside and she was lying on the couch. "nonna!" I gasped and ran over hugging her gently. "does she speak English?" Zack asked looking at mum. "yes. And Italian and French." she said he nodded and walked over. Grandma looked at Zack and eyed him. "qui est cette personne Kara?" she asked in French. "ce est maman bien. il est là pour nous protéger. juste lui dire ce qui vous est arrivé." mum said softly. Grandma sighed and looked at Zack. "he's out there." she said and Zack frowned. "who is?" he asked. "he's a monster. The two of them are actually." she murmured. "a monster?" he asked scratching his head. "no really they are." a voice said behind him and he turned around and there was a girl and two boys standing there. "who are they?" he asked. "auntie Carmela! Uncle Andrea! Uncle Carlo!" I said running over and hugging them. "they're my younger siblings." mum said. "there was Andrea, Stefano, Zanobi, me, Nicoletta, Carlo, and then Carmela." she said and Zack nodded. "and Stefano and Zanobi are the monsters." grandma hissed looking at Zack. "you just get some rest. I'll deal with them." he said getting up. I sat next to grandma to keep her company.

**Kara's P.O.V.**

Zack walked out into the dining room and I followed. "Zack? What's going to happen to us?" I asked. He stopped and looked at me. "nothing will happen. I'll make sure they won't touch you or the rest of the family." he said and I sighed. He walked over hugging me gently. "trust me. You'll be fine." he said and I nodded. "I'm just scared of them both." I whispered. "what did they do to you?" he asked and I looked at the ground. "ever since I can remember, they would hit me and throw random things at me. Then when I turned five they used to have to babysit me and Nicoletta. Andrea used to work at night so they were the oldest at home. They started to rape me at five. It got worse as I got older. I managed to get them to leave Nicoletta and Carmela out of it but it meant they did it to me worse. It went on till I was 16. that's when they disappeared." I said. "so how old where you when you had Kay?" he asked. "I was 10 when I had her." I said softly and he stared at me. "bastards will pay." he hissed and I smiled at him. "I then ran away from home at 16 and started taking up the children." I said and he nodded. "don't worry. You'll be safe with me on duty." he said and I leaned into him more.

I sighed softly and he left to go and try an find the two of them. I went back into the lounge and Kay looked at me. "will we be alright?" she asked. "yes. We have to just let Zack deal with them." I said. "but that could take a long time." she said. "I know. But we just have to hope and pray that everything turns out alright and that we're safe." I said and she nodded. I sat down next to my mum tending to her wounds carefully. Kay sat behind me watching out the window. "do you think he'll be okay?" she asked softly. "who darling?" I asked. "Zack. Cause I would hate to see something happen to him. I really want him here for my game." she said. "I'm sure he'll be fine. He's dealt with people like this before." I said and she nodded. She looked out the window and sighed. "Dio, può per favore tenerci al sicuro? mantenere Zack sicuro. sai cosa penso di lui." she murmured. I looked over at her. "solo continuare a Zack, o come mi piace pensare a lui come, papà, cassetta di sicurezza. per favore?" she added and I looked at her. 'she see's Zack as her dad?' I thought to myself a bit shocked but then smiled. " Lo amo così tanto e mi dispiacerebbe vedere qualcosa accada a lui. ci aiutano a stare al sicuro troppo. soprattutto nonna come lei è ferita." she said and then thought a minute. "oh! e troppo mantenere mamma sicuro per favore. Grazie." she said smiling. I hugged her gently. "you're an angle Kay." I whispered. "no. you are mum." she murmured and I smiled.

**I only own my OC's! Nothing else!**

**nonna – grandma**

**qui est cette personne Kara - who is this person Kara**

**ce est maman bien. il est là pour nous protéger. juste lui dire ce qui vous est arrivé. - it's okay mum. he's here to protect us. just tell him what happened to you.**

**Dio, può per favore tenerci al sicuro? mantenere Zack sicuro. sai cosa penso di lui. solo continuare a Zack, o come mi piace pensare a lui come, papà, cassetta di sicurezza. per favore? Lo amo così tanto e mi dispiacerebbe vedere qualcosa accada a lui. ci aiutano a stare al sicuro troppo. soprattutto nonna come lei è ferita. oh! e troppo mantenere mamma sicuro per favore. Grazie**

**means**

**God, can you please keep us safe? keep Zack safe. you know what I think of him. just keep Zack, or as I like to think of him as, dad, safe. please? I love him so much and I would hate to see something happen to him. help us to stay safe too. especially grandma as she's hurt. oh! and keep mum safe too please. thanks**


	6. Chapter 6

**Zack's P.O.V.**

I headed out of the house and sighed taking off down the streets. I looked around looking for any sign of them. I saw someone disappear off down a street and I followed along behind them. They were fast but I had my ways of finding them. They disappeared from sight and I jumped up onto a room and looked around seeing them heading down a quiet area of the city. I frowned and took off in that direction and then jumped down in front of them and they stopped. "boss?" they said and I stared at the guy. "what are you doin' here Rag?!" I growled. "I had a killer pinned down in this area. A Stefano and Zanobi Zarrilli was their name." he said and I gasped. "what's wrong boss?" he asked. "they're the ones I'm after. I have to find them to kill them to protect Kara and her family." I said. "okay. Well, I've been trying to find them." he said. "and?" I asked. "and nothing. I can't find them." I growled softly looking around.

We took off down the streets just to see if we could see them anywhere around the place. We were looking around when we saw something disappear off down another street. "down there!" I hissed and he nodded and we split up going different ways. We kept running but whoever it was, kept getting out of our reach. They kept sneaking through the streets and weaving through crowds. I was getting annoyed at this. I picked up my speed racing after them till they got to a warehouse. I looked and Rag ran over panting. "they're...fast...I'll give...'em that!" he managed to say and I nodded. "but they're over there." I said pointing to the person standing at the building looking in. I pulled out my axe and headed over quietly with Rag following. "I could've sworn Zack would be here already." they person said. The voice was a female and Rag frowned coming up behind me. I raised my axe slowly. "lookin' for me?" I growled and they gasped turning around. "don't hurt me!" they said holding their hands up. "and why would he do that hm?" Rag hissed. "please Zack. Don't hurt me. I only got worried about you. Mum would kill me if she knew I was here." she said and I dropped my axe and pulled her against me. "what the hell are you doin' here Kay?!" I asked and she held onto me. "I said I got worried about you. I thought they might hurt you badly." she whimpered clinging to me. I stood up picking her up as well. "can you please explain what's going on?!" Rag asked. "this is Kara's daughter." I said putting my axe on my belt and walking away from the warehouse.

I stopped at a park and sat down and sat Kay so she was facing me. "so tell me why you thought I'd be at that warehouse." I said. "cause that's where they work from. That's their main headquarters." she said and I nodded. "and you know this how?" I asked. "I followed mum once. She gave herself up to them a few times to protect us kids." she said and I held her close. "don't go near the buildin'. It's to dangerous." I said and she nodded. "I just don't want to lose you." she said. "why? I'm only here to protect you." I said. "but I look at you like a dad." she whispered and I looked at her and then smiled. "really?" I asked and she nodded. "Kay!" I heard a familiar voice call. I looked up and Kara ran over. "where were you?!" she asked and looked at us. "oh. So you found each other?" she asked. "he found me. I went to find him." Kay said and Kara sighed. "don't go near that warehouse again. They'll kill you if they see you." Kara said. "but I needed to check on him. He's like my dad!" she said softly. "I know. Just let's get home and work this out properly." she said. I got up keeping Kay close and I saw Kara look at me. "I need to talk to you too." she said taking my hand and I nodded. "when we get home." I said and Rag followed along completely confused.

We got back to the house and I sat Kay in the lounge and introduced Rag to the others in her family. Kara then grabbed my hand pulling me out of the lounge. "where exactly are we goin'?" I asked. "to my office." she said taking me down some stairs into an office. She shut the door locking it and turned to me. "I'm worried about Kay." she said softly. "what about?" I asked and she walked over. "she sees you as her father. I know if my brothers hurt you she will try to get her revenge on them for hurting you and..." she said and then stopped herself. "and what?" I asked tilting my head at her and she looked at the floor. "I don't want you to get hurt either." she said quietly and I walked over making her look at me. "I takes a lot to kill me." I said stroking her cheeks gently and she leaned into me. She hugged me tightly. "I don't want to lose you." she whispered. "hey I'm not goin' anywhere." I said. "what about when my brothers have been dealt with. What happens then?" she asked looking up at me. "Kara. I'm not goin' anywhere. Since I came here and been with you, I've found somethin' out that I never thought possible for me." I said. "what's that?" she murmured. "I love you. And I think I have since the day I saw you." I said and she smiled at me. "I love you too." she said softly. I pulled her closer kissing her gently and she kissed me back holding me close.

I pulled away after a minute and she hugged me tightly. "I can't let you fight them alone though." she said. "oh no. you're not gonna to help. They hurt you." I said and she frowned. "exactly why I have to kick their ass and show them I'm not the girl they thought I would be. That I can live no matter what they have done to me, that I can raise up the kids in a family alone, that I will not stand them to put me through this and let my siblings watch not able to do a thing, show them that our parents are torn by what they've done, and that I can have someone who really cares about me." she said. "okay okay! You can come but you stay right by my side and don't leave it once, deal?" I said and she nodded. "and what do you mean someone who really cares about ya?" I asked. "they said I'd never find a guy in my life who would really care about me." she said and I frowned. "that's a lie. I know of guys around the place who would care for ya, but it's to late." I said. "why?" she asked looking at me confused. "cause ya mine now." I said and kissed her cheek and she smiled.

We walked out of the office and Kay was sitting at the door waiting for us. She looked up at us and smiled. I picked her up gently and she held me tightly. We walked upstairs and into the lounge. "Rag. Get some of the troop up here. We're gonna need some help for this job." I said. "already done boss. I thought I better do it earlier when I was tryin' to find them. They're on their way here now." he said and I smiled nodding. "how till they arrive?" I asked. "bout half an hour." he said. "good. That'll give me time to get my stuff sorted." I murmured heading up to the room where I was staying. I still had Kay as she didn't want me to let her go so I kept her. I got to my room and pulled out some folders and a a few other papers going through them.

Half an hour later I heard the front door open and talking coming from my troop. I then heard some familiar voices. "oh yeah right! You just think you're faster than me!" they said and then the other one laughed. "you wish!" they said back. I walked out with Kay following close behind me and saw Tyne and Fletch arguing with Brewster and Cormac looking at each other trying to stop them. "daddy!" I heard a voice call out and I looked down to see Tyson running up the stairs. "hey kiddo!" I said grabbing him into a hug smiling. He nuzzled me gently holding me tightly. "so what are you lot doing here?" I asked heading down. "oh there were problems at the house so we had to bring the kids to safety." Tyne said. "what kind of trouble?" I asked. "big ones. We don't know what hit us." Fletch said. "yeah. It was strange. There was a rumble sound and we thought it was a storm Brewster said. "but there weren't any clouds. Then some red thing hit us and damaged part of the house. Talk about strange." Cormac said. I saw Kara go pale and Kay whimpered. "it's happen four times already. I don't get the point of it." Brewster said. "what is it trying to do? Clear the area where the house is?" Cormac murmured. I then heard a door slam shut and I looked to see Kay gone. Kara sped past me to her room and I looked at the others somewhat confused.

I was in the lounge when I saw Kay run down the stairs. "Kay?! What's wrong?" I asked walking to the door. "nothing!" she called and I looked at her. She was wearing a black cloak and had a gun in her hand. "really? Nothin' is going on and you're bout to leave the house with a gun?" I asked crossing my arms and tilting my head at her. She looked at the floor and then up at me. Kara then ran down the stairs in a cloak with weapons. "hold it baby!" I said grabbing her hand. "make sense to me and tell me what is goin' on!" she sighed softly. "I have to go talk to my brothers." she said. "oh no you don't!" I said shaking me head. "I have to! They're attacking the kids!" she said. "and what about Kay?" I asked. "she's wanting to come too." she said quietly. "and what makes you think I'm gonna let either of you go to see them hm?" I asked crossing my arms. They both went silent and looked at each other. I turned to the others. "look we need to do something now." I said and then Rag gasped and I heard the door shut. "boss!" he said pointing behind me and I turned to see the two of them gone. "fucking hell." I growled grabbing my axe and ran out the door off towards the warehouse. I had to get to them before they got hurt. I couldn't let myself allow them to be hurt when I was supposed to protect them.


	7. Chapter 7

***ATTENTION! Translations below!***

**Zack's P.O.V.**

I left the house heading off towards the warehouse. I was getting closer when I heard an explosion. I gasped and sped up. I got to the warehouse to see it half destroyed. I stared at it shocked. "Kara! Kayla!" I yelled running over. I couldn't hear anyone and I started to get really worried. I ran over where there were bits of the wall on the ground. I made my way through slowly. "Kara! Kayla!" I yelled again. "answer me." I murmured sadly. "d-daddy?" I heard a voice whimper near me. I looked up running over tossing part of the wall away and Kay was on the ground. "daddy hold me." she whimpered and I picked her up gently. "shh. It's okay. Daddy's got ya." I whispered walking off. "they took mummy. She tried to stop them. She couldn't." she sobbed. "hold on baby." I said and took off back towards home. I had to get her fixed up and sorted.

I got back to the house and Tyne took her from me fixing her up carefully. Rag started tracking her brothers and I started working out the way to find her. Rag found their trackers and I started coming up with a route to find them. I had to find the quickest way to get to her. I wasn't about to let them hurt Kara again. She'd been through enough in her lifetime. Kay came out holding onto me tightly. "can I come too?" she asked. I shook my head. "no. it's to dangerous." I said. "but I want to be there to help find mum." she said softly. I sighed softly. "I'm sorry but it's to big a job and I don't want you to get hurt from it." I said and she sighed looking at me with tears in her eyes. "don't worry. I'll bring her back." I said hugging her. "just come back safe and in time for my game okay?" she sniffed sadly. "okay. I'll try to be back with her for the game." I said and she nodded. She watched from the doorway as we left. I felt terrible leaving her without me being around to look after her.

**Kara's P.O.V.**

I woke up and I was tied up with chains to a wall. I gasped looking around and then saw two figures walk up to the door of where I was. "ben guardare quello che abbiamo qui. nostra sorella cara che pensa che lei è abbastanza duro per portarci su eh?" one of them said. "basta stare lontano da me!" I hissed. "Vorrei che potessimo. davvero faccio ma non possiamo passare di una ragazza come te." the second one said. "Stefano e Zanobi." I said calming myself a bit. "sì?" Stefano asked. "voi due fottuti bastardi sanguinose pagherà per questo!" I growled and they laughed walking off. I knew I wasn't going to go easy on them when I got out of here. They didn't know how powerful I had gotten since they last saw me.

I let my power surge through me before breaking free of the chains holding me down. I got up walking over to the door and broke it down getting out of the room. I headed down a hall way unnoticed by the cameras that where watching around the place. I got near a room and heard them talking. "so what do we do with her this time?" Zanobi asked. "what we usually do. Completely humiliate her and destroy her life." Stefano said and Zanobi nodded. "well that might be a bit harder now that she's got that bastard hanging around her." Zanobi said and I growled softly. "well, we better go and head off to get the stuff ready." Stefano said and I hid as they walked out and headed off. I smiled heading into the room and shut the door behind me and started looking through the stuff in the room.

I had been there for half an hour looking for something. I finally found an old book. "finally you're mine." I murmured. I looked at the other things in the room and put them in a pile and burnt them up. I smiled to myself watching them burn. The fire went out after a while and I giggled. "try working your operations without your plans now." I murmured and left the building. I got outside and there was a forest all around me. I frowned and ran off through the forest to find my way out. It was getting dark and I was getting worried that I wouldn't get out of the forest before it got dark. I was getting close to getting out of the forest when I sensed someone nearby. I stopped and looked around when I saw someone heading towards me. I could see they had a weapon cause the blade shone in the moonlight. I didn't move as I watched them get closer. I backed up a bit and they raised they weapon. I then decided I wasn't going to let them hurt me. They growled softly walking closer. "don't kill me please. I have kids at home." I murmured and they stopped. "Kara?" they said and I looked at them and I walked over a bit so I could see them better and I gasped. "Zack!" I said and he pulled me into a hug. "where were ya?" he asked. "locked up and finding something I needed." I said and he nodded. "c'mon. We need to get back home." he said and I nodded.

We headed off out of the forest back towards the city when we heard a scream. It sounded like a little kid and Zack froze. "Tyson." he murmured and ran back into the forest. "Zack! It's to dangerous!" I yelled but he ignored me and kept going. I groaned and followed behind him. After a while he stopped and I saw Tyson on the ground beaten up badly. "Tyson!" Zack yelled and ran over pulling him close. "daddy." he whispered softly. "shh. I'll get you sorted." he said and I walked over. "let me do this." I said and Zack nodded. I took his hand letting my power go through him healing him. He held onto Zack tightly as Zack stood up. I wondered who had done this to him but my answers where about to be answered. "so you came back hm?" a voice said. "of course. She follows him everywhere." another said. I growled softly and turned around. "you two bastards!" I growled glaring at my brothers. Zack looked at them and frowned. "they're ya brothers?" he hissed and I nodded. "you both will pay for this!" he snapped. "for what? Hurting Kara? Or the kid?" Stefano asked smirking. "both!" he growled and I held him back. "get moving back to our place." Zanobi snapped and I pushed Zack ahead of me back to the building.

We got there and they put us into a room. "don't move or you will be killed." Stefano said slamming the door and he walked off with Zanobi. Zack growled softly holding Tyson close to him. "bitches will pay." he murmured. I sighed sitting down and Zack held me close. "it's alright. We'll get out here." he said and I nodded. "KARA!" I heard Zanobi yell and I froze. "what's wrong?" Zack asked. "I burnt some of their plans. They would've just seen that." I said softly and then Zanobi stormed over. "we want to talk to you." he hissed and I walked out. He grabbed me pulling me back to their room where I had burnt the papers. He pushed me into the room and slammed the door behind him. "what is this?!" Stefano growled holding a handful of ashes. "they're ashes." I said calmly. "from what?!" Zanobi snapped. "papers presumably. Cause there are bits of paper on the floor." I said crossing my arms. "don't fuck with me Kara. You know exactly what this is. You destroyed out plans!" Stefano hissed walking around the desk and over towards me. "even so. What's wrong with that?" I asked looking at him. "you just ruined our plans. They would've been perfect if not for you!" he snapped. "yeah well now they can't be used." I said smirking. "you girl, are playing a dangerous game here." Zanobi said glaring at me. "really? What are you going to do about it now?" I asked and they smiled. "what did we do to you when you were younger and messed with us?" Zanobi asked smiling. "oh no." I said backing up. "seriously?! I don't need this again!" Stefano smiled. "should've thought of that first then." he said and then looked at Zanobi. "you deal with her this time." Zanobi nodded grabbing me and dragged me out.

He pushed me into another room and shut the door. "please don't do this to me again. You've done this my whole life!" I begged. "shut up Kara." he sneered. "you could've stopped this yourself by not doing that but you did do it so you pay the price." I sighed leaning on the wall and he walked over running his hands up my shirt. "now either you co-operate and make it easy or you don't and make it hard on yourself." he hissed pulling away. "how about neither." a familiar voice growled behind him. He turned around and Zack was standing there. "you can't stop me." he said. "really? Go check out that other bastard." he said and he walked out into the room. He looked and froze. I walked in and gasped. Stefano was unconscious on the ground bleeding. "I could've killed him but I didn't. Cause that will be Kara's job when she's ready." he hissed as Zanobi ran over and held Stefano. He looked up at Zack knowing he had no hope. Zack grabbed my hand and Tyson and we left. By this stage it was into the next day. Today was going to be Kayla's tennis tournament was going to be on today. "we have to hurry!" Zack said and we ran off.

**Kayla's P.O.V.**

I was walking up and down the changing rooms. Susannah and Jamie were watching me. "they have to come." I murmured. "though he promised he'd try. I guess there's no telling what they will do to her." Susannah and Jamie looked at each other. "you can still play the game." Susannah said. "yeah. They could arrive part way through but as long as they're here for the end right?" Jamie said and I sighed. "I guess. I just really wanted them here for the rest. I guess I have the rest of my family." I said softly and looked at the other two. "alright. I'll do it." I said and they smiled hugging me. Joanna came out at that point. "alright. The games ready to start." she said and I gulped. It was finally here. My big tournament and I was about to go out there and face the other team. I couldn't believe it. 'C'mon Kay. You can do this.' I thought to myself waiting to go out. It was time to win this thing.

**I only own my OC's!**

**ben guardare quello che abbiamo qui. nostra sorella cara che pensa che lei è abbastanza duro per portarci su eh? - well look what we have here. our darling sister who thinks she's tough enough to take us on huh?**

**basta stare lontano da me! - you just stay away from me!**

**Vorrei che potessimo. davvero faccio ma non possiamo passare di una ragazza come te. - I wish we could. really I do but we can't pass of such a girl as you.**

**Stefano e Zanobi – Stefano and Zanobi**

**sì – yes**

**voi due fottuti bastardi sanguinose pagherà per questo! - you two fucking bloody bastards will pay for this!**


	8. Chapter 8

***ATTENTION! Italian translations below!***

**Kayla's P.O.V.**

"and here we are ladies and gentlemen at the Rome Tennis Tournament!" the news reporter said "and it seems we have a full audience today. What a turn out we have here for the tournament." she said as we went out to the court. The other team came out at the same time. "and it looks like Kayla Zarrilli is in this years tournament again. Now everyone knows who she is. Let's see if we can talk to her." she said walking over. "Kayla Zarrilli?" I heard her call my name and I turned around. "I'm Lea Solanki from the news." she said and I smiled slightly. "I've seen you before on the news." I said and she smiled. "I was wondering if I could talk to you about the tournament?" she said. "I guess so." I said nodding. "so are you excited about the tournament?" she asked. "yeah. I've been practicing for ages to be able to play in this. When I found out I was in the tournament I was so excited." I said smiling. "so how many years will this make it?" she asked. "um, I've been playing since I was 6, so that makes it 8 years for this tournament." I said. "so you're a well known in this tournament for wining, how many years?" she asked. "the eight years. Some I won myself, some in teams." I said and she smiled. "but you're also known around here by everyone as you're the daughter to Kara Zarrilli who's the daughter of Giovanni Zarrilli." she said and I nodded. "yeah. He's my grandfather." I said softly. "do you miss him since he works in the Navy?" she asked. "yeah. But he's home now." I said. "is your mother here?" she asked and I went quiet. She looked at me concerned. "has she been taken again?" she asked and I nodded slowly. "ladies and gentlemen. We have one brave girl here. We know how close Kayla is to her mother Kara, and here she is at the biggest tennis tournament of the year alone without her. She's been once again taken by her brothers." she said and the crowd gasped. "we all will be supporting you on this game. You will do her proud Kayla." Lea said and I smiled at her. "thank you." I whispered and she smiled. "now let's get on with the game." she said and they went off and the game started up.

The game went well for the first lot but I started to get distracted towards the middle of it. I walked over to the side lines and Susannah and Jamie ran over. "are you okay?" Susannah asked worried. "I'm getting distracted." I said. "hey look, just see them as your mothers brothers. Hit the ball as if you were going to deck them one." Jamie said smiling. I looked up at him and smiled. "okay. I'll try it." I said and then headed out again. I did as Jamie had said and it seemed to have made a difference. It went for another half hour and them I hit the ball again and went past the other person. "and once again Kayla Zarrilli is our tennis champion again!" Lea said and I smiled turning around to have the other two hug me. "you won!" Susannah said smiling. Grandma and grandpa came over and hugged me along with ay aunts and uncles. "well done Kayla. How do you feel?" Lea asked. "ah, even though I've won these it still seems so exciting everytime it happens." I said smiling. "I'm guessing your family are proud of you?" she said looking at them. "yes. We are very proud of her." grandpa said. "and so am I." a voice said behind us. I turned around looking at the roof and gasped. "mumma!" I said and she jumped down and I ran over and hugged her. "I saw the last half hour." she said softly holding me tightly. "Kara. You're safe!" Lea said coming over. "yeah. Thanks to Zack." she said. "Zack Zielinski?" she asked. "yep. That's me." he said walking over. "wow. We have someone very famous here from overseas!" she said smiling. "only cause I'm protecting the family." he said and she smiled. "and he's like my papà!" I said hugging him tightly. Lea smiled at me. "so you like him then?" she asked. "a lot." I said nodding. "what about you Kara?" she asked looking at her. "I'm very fond of him since he helped me with the children back in Chuggington and since he;s been looking after us here." she said leaning on him. "but he's my daddy!" Tyson piped up popping up behind him and we laughed. "of course he is. He always will." mum said smiling. "well there you have it citizens of Rome. Kayla and her friends once again claim the trophy!" Lea said as they awarded us the trophy. "From me, the team, Zarrilli family, and our hero Zack Zielinski, addio, buona giornata, e tenere al sicuro." she said smiling and they cut the recording. I smiled holding mum close to me. "did they hurt you much mumma?" I asked. "no. Zack stopped them before they could." she said and I smiled hugging Zack. "you're my hero. You always will be. You'll have a special place in my heart always now." I said softly and he smiled. "you'll have a special place in mine too." he said smiling. "my papà." I whispered and he smiled picking me up and mum took Tyson and we all headed out to the back to get changed. "once you get changed, we'll take you three out for you're winning celebration." mum said. "yes!" the three of us said smiling and ran off getting changed.

We got changed and then headed off to the city to a cafe. We went in and sat down working out what we wanted. We then ordered and sat there talking for a while to each other. I looked over at mum who smiled at me. "I'm really sorry I wasn't there for the whole game baby." she said softly. "it's alright. I had everyone's support." I said smiling and she sighed. "I still wish I had been here though." she said. "it's alright. It can't be helped." I said and she nodded. I looked over at Zack and he seemed a bit distant. I tapped him and he looked at me. "are you okay?" I asked. "yeah. Just thinking." he said and I nodded leaning on him gently. He held me gently and I sighed softly. I loved him and I knew mum loved him too. I did worry about when he left though. 'What happens when he leaves? Will mum cope alright? Maybe she won't. She could get really upset and then not think right. What if I don't cope well?!' I thought to myself. I pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind. I'd sort that out another time but right now, I was spending this time with my friends and family. We talked for a while and Jamie seemed to be going a bit distant too. I got concerned when he went distant. He eventually got up walking out of the cafe. Mum looked up at him and then at me and Susannah. "I'll go talk to him." I said and she nodded. I walked out and Jamie wasn't outside.

I walked around the place and Jamie was out the back of the cafe. "hey Jamie. You okay?" I asked and he looked up at me. "leave me alone for a while." he said and I sat next to him. "no. I know you've had problems and they're probably getting to you but not talking won't help." I said looking at the wall in front of me. I then looked at him and he was watching me. "there's nothing you can do." he said softly. "say's who. You know how much influence my mama, uncles, aunts, and grandparents have on this city. Who says we can't change it somehow?" I said. He thought about it looking at the ground and then back at me. "you aren't going to leave me alone till I tell you are you?" he said and I smiled. "yep." I said smiling. He sighed thinking. "it's to do with ya parents right?" I said and he looked at me. "how'd ya know?" he asked. "I know you've been having problems with them. I'm not stupid." I said and he nodded. "what have the mother fuckers done to you this time?" I asked and he smiled. "I've never heard you say that before. "that's cause normally I wouldn't say that to anyone." I said smiling. "so what did they do?" I asked. "they've been ignoring me recently. They refused to come to the tournament too. I don't know why." he said softly. "to be honest, I think they don't like the fact that I was in the tournament." I frowned. "why?" I asked. "they think that it's a waste of my time. I love tennis but then they don't. They don't like it when I do the things I love." he said holding himself. "it's alright." I said hugging him gently.

We sat there talking for a bit when I suddenly stopped. "what's wrong?" Jamie asked. "they're here." I whispered and then everything went black. I work up a while later with Jamie next to me and we were both tied up. I looked around and then saw two guys smiling at us and I froze. "la nostra cara nipotina è tornato con noi" he said and I growled. "don't you dare touch me uncle!" I hissed glaring at them and they walked off laughing.

**I only own my OC's and Lea!**

**papà - daddy**

**addio, buona giornata, e tenere al sicuro - farewell, good day, and keep safe**

**la nostra cara nipotina è tornato con noi - our darling little niece is back with us**


	9. Chapter 9

**Zack's P.O.V.**

We had been sitting in the cafe talking for an hour when Kara looked around. "where's Kayla and Jamie? I thought they'd be back already." she said and I frowned looking around. Susannah got up and headed outside and looked around. "I can't see them out here." she said and I got up. We headed outside and there was no sign of either of them. I heard Kara whimper softly from behind me and I sensed her about to go off. I grabbed her hand pulling her back over to me. "I'll find them. You stay here and look after the kids." I said and she opened her mouth to argue when I covered it. "na-ah. No arguing. I've made my mind up and I'm not changing." I said firmly and she nodded slowly.

I got everyone back to the house and Rag, the troops and I stared working on what the plan would be. We weren't sure exactly where they were but I had a sneaky suspicion that Kara's brothers were behind this. I grabbed my axe and looked at the others. "keep track of my position. I'll contact ya if I need back-up." I said and they nodded. I headed off to the place where they had been keeping Kara but it was empty. I headed off till I found another building. I headed over and heard Kayla's voice. I smiled creeping into the building.

**Kayla's P.O.V.**

Once the walked off I frowned. "you may be laughing now but you won't be soon." I murmured. I looked over at Jamie who stirred slightly. He groaned softly. "where are we?" he murmured. "my uncles have us." I said softly trying to get out of the chains but fell down again. "are you okay?" he asked looking over at me. "I'm chained up." I said sitting up. "I'm not. Why are you?" he asked. "you're not a threat. I am. I've got powers." I said trying to get out of the chains. I stopped after a while panting. "I give up. I'm only exhausting and hurting myself." I said softly. Jamie came over behind me and sat me up against him. "don't give up yet. We have to get out of here." he said and I sighed. "look, let's just bust our way out of here." he said. "what?! Are you kidding! That's the first class why to die. You need to come up with a plan. My grandpa always told me, se si riesce a pianificare, quindi si prevede di fallire." I said. He nodded slowly. "so what's the plan then?" he asked. "uhh, I haven't got that far yet." I said looking at the floor. "that's okay." he said. "we'll work one out."

we sat there in silence thinking of a way to get out of this. After a while I looked at Jamie. "I've got it. It's risky but it might just work." I said and he nodded. "hey idiots!" I yelled and my uncles came to the door. "if you are talking to us, you address us as uncle." Uncle Stefano snapped. "whatever bitches." I murmured. "look. You let Jamie go and I'll give myself to you two." I said and Jamie stared at me shocked. "okay. Let's go to our office and talk more about this deal with you two." uncle Zanobi said taking the chains off me and they dragged us to their office locking the door behind them. We sat down and I looked at them trying not to show any signs of fear. Uncle Stefano sat forward looking at me. "so you would give yourself up for him to go free?" he said and I nodded. "he's not any use to you. I am that's why you keep coming after me." I said. "that's true." he said nodding. "but how do we know this isn't so he can tell Kara so she'll come and get you?" uncle Zanobi asked frowning. "do I have to do all your thinking?! You move me like you always do!" I said and uncle Stefano nodded. "the kids got a point." he said and I held my breath hoping he would let Jamie go. Jamie wasn't so sure. "don't do it!" he said and we all looked at him. "why?!" I asked shocked. "you let her go. If you keep her, her mumma's friend will hunt you down. He'll find you kn matter what. You can take me. My parents wouldn't care." he said and I bit my lip. "hmm. That's true as well. Now do we take Kayla or you?" uncle Zanobi murmured looking at uncle Stefano.

There was silence for a while and all that could be heard was us breathing slowly. I looked at Jamie and he was watching my uncles. It was then that we heard laughing. "you think you can just get away with this?" a voice said darkly. I looked at Jamie who moved over to me standing by me. "how about you take me rather than them hm? I'd be more fun." the person said. "who the fucking hell are you?!" uncle Zanobi hissed. A figure jumped down from the roof in a black cloak. Jamie pulled me away from the person. "you two should know better than to mess with me." the person growled softly pulling out an axe and I gasped. "is that..." I started saying when they interrupted. "yes it's me Kay. Just stay back. This ain't gonna be pretty." Zack said and I nodded and we backed away.

"so let's see." Zack murmured running his fingers along the blade of his axe. "I would normally deal with one person at a time but I might just do ya both at the same time. Since you are brothers and would hate to watch the other one suffer first, hm?" he said smirking. "That axe won't do both of us." uncle Zanobi said. "really? I'll show ya what I'm capable of doin' with it." she said pulling out another axe. "this is the same sharpness. Now watch closely." he said and they nodded. He walked outside and over to a tree. It wasn't very thick but had some thickness to it. He hit the tree four times before it came crashing down and they stared at him. "if you tried that, ya axe would be blunt right?" he asked and they nodded. "thought so. Not mine. I could do twenty trees before it starts to get blunt but I don't. Anyway, I don't have to use just my axe." he said. "what could you use?" uncle Stefano asked. "see that wall?" he asked pointing to one of the wall and they nodded. "fours hits and I'd break it." he said walking over to it. "bullshit! You wouldn't even have a crack in it after four hits." uncle Stefano said and Zack raised an eyebrow and then slammed his fist against the wall and it cracked right through the wall. They stared at him shocked and afraid of what would happen to them now. He walked over grabbing them both, dragging them back inside.

He pushed them into the office and glared at them. "now for me to deal with you both." he growled. He punched them both hard and they hit the wall. They both sat up and looked at him. They looked at each other getting up. They then ran at him from both sides. He moved and they crashed into each other. He grabbed uncle Stefano and punched him in the stomach before throwing him aside. He did the same to uncle Zanobi. They lay on the ground and coughed up blood. Zack looked at Jamie and I. "you two wait outside of the room. This last part ain't gonna be pretty." he said and we nodded leaving. We waited a bit and then there was an ill-sounded crack twice. We gasped and then Zack walked out. We looked in and they were on the ground bleeding a lot and badly beaten up. He had just broken their spins and beaten them. Someone shot a gun and I screamed covering my ears. "what's wrong?" Jamie asked. "I hate loud noises. Gun shots, cars back-firing, fireworks, everything like that." I whimpered and they looked at each other sadly. Zack picked me up holding me close. H took us out of the building and out of the area before anyone found us. I held onto Zack tightly. I was glad he had come. I didn't want to do our plans. Jamie stayed close by us looking around for danger.

**Zack's P.O.V.**

We headed back to the house and Kara was inside waiting for us. "you found them!" she said running over and hugging Kay and I gently and then turned to Jamie and hugged him. "yeah. Ya brothers had them both." I said and she frowned. "but don't worry. They won't be coming for us anytime soon." I said softly. "yeah. If they don't learn now, they're even more, no offense to your family name, stupid than I originally thought!" Jamie said and Kara smiled. "don't worry Jamie. I know they're both stupid and they have ruined what could've been their reputation in this family name but that's been done and so they will suffer the consequences." she said and he nodded smiling. I put Kay down and Susannah ran out and hugged her and Jamie tightly. "oh my god I was so worried about you both!" she said and they smiled. "lets go up to my room and watch a movie for a while to give Jamie and I a chance to calm down." Kay said and they nodded going up the stairs.

I smiled watching them race up the stairs. I felt someone hug me from behind gently. "so you showed them who's boss?" Kara asked softly and I nodded. "yep. I showed them." I murmured as she came round next to me. I wrapped my arm around her keeping her close. "so you gonna tell me what happened?" she asked as we walked off. "you sound like Sierra. She always wants to know what happens on my jobs." I said smiling. She giggled and I looked at her. "what?" I asked. "you'll see." she said pulling me into the lounge. I looked up and Sierra was sitting on the couch with Rose and the kids. Rag was going through checking them off on the list with Tyne, Fletch, Brew, and Cormac's help. "what the devil is goin' on?!" I asked and Rag looked up. "oh it's too dangerous for the kids to stay in Chuggington at the moment so they brought the rest of them here." he said and I looked at Sierra who smiled at me. "don't even bother asking. Kara already asked." I said and she nodded. "so...you tell what happened?" she asked and I nodded. "yeah alright." I said sitting down and she moved over leaning on me gently. "tell everything. From start to end." she said and I nodded and told her everything that had happened with her brothers.

We were sitting there talking when we heard a thud upstairs and we all looked at each other. We raced up the stairs to the bedrooms. "Kids?! Are you alright?" Kara asked opening the door to see the three of them on the floor laughing. "what happened?" Kara asked now confused. Kay sat up and looked at us smiling. "we were watching the movie but we were tired from the tournament and from being with my uncles that the three of us started to fall asleep. When we did we kinda fell of the couch." she said and they started laughing again. "we're awake now." Jamie said smiling. "yeah. But sore." Susannah murmured giggling. We all looked at each other before looking back at the kids. Kara smiled watching them. "well as long as they're okay." she said and I nodded. Tyson walked over climbing on Kay's back. "I stay with you?" he asked softly and Kay smiled. "alright." she said and he dived onto her lap. We shut the door and headed back downstairs and I sighed softly. I wasn't going to rest very well at the moment. I was to worried about the others. I had to come up with a way to make sure they were going to be alright when I couldn't watch them every second of the day. I wasn't gonna let them get the better of me.

**se si riesce a pianificare, quindi si prevede di fallire - if you fail to plan, then you plan to fail**


	10. Chapter 10

**Fletch's P.O.V.**

"there. Try that Fletch!" Zack called out and I nodded turning on a switch. "it works Zack!" I called back. he smiled and got off the ladder and I walked out. "with those new security cameras, no one will get in or out without my knowing." he said and I smiled. "and no one will know they're there, cause they're hidden." I added and Zack nodded. Tyne walked inside and walked up to Kay's room. She walked into her room and then the two of them came out and ran down the stairs. "bye mumma!" Kay called and Kara waved. "where are you two goin'?" Zack asked. "out!" Tyne yelled as the door shut behind them. They got in her car and they drove off. Zack and I looked at each other. We both had the same idea at the same time. We grabbed our keys and followed after them. It wasn't that we didn't trust Tyne with Kay, we were worried something would happen to them both. Tyne saw us following her and frowned picking up the speed and pulling down a side street. I rolled my eyes. "you follow behind her, I'll go the other way." Zack said over the radio. "got it Zack." I said and pulled down the street Tyne took.

I looked around and saw Tyne ahead of me. I sped up following behind her. She pulled out on another street and Zack was in front of her. I smiled knowing Tyne would be pissed off. I saw Kay look back and she pointed to me and Tyne looked behind her seeing me. She frowned and pulled away down another side street. Zack and I followed off behind her. "hey kiddo. Do y'know what her problem is?" Zack asked over the radio. "no idea. But I'm not gonna stop till I find out what's goin' on." I said. "I agree." Zack said and we pulled off into another street keeping watch on them. After a while Tyne pulled up at the harbor and they walked over to a speed boat and got on it and Tyne started it up taking off. Zack and I headed over to where Kara's dad was. He was watching them as they raced off. "do you know where they're going?" he asked. "no sorry Giovanni. We were wanting to follow them but I didn't think they would go this far." Zack said. "take my other other speed boat." he said and we nodded going off. We followed along behind them without them knowing till we saw them stopped at an island. We stopped near them and got off the boat. We looked at each other and shrugged running off following them.

We eventually slowed down and then we were hit by a shockwave and we looked at each other. We ran off towards where it came from when we heard talking. "wow. That's amazing. What else can you do?" we heard Kay asked. "a lot more." Tyne's voice came and we looked past some trees and saw Tyne and Kay in a clearing. We watched them and Tyne moved her hand creating a red ball. She shot it out in front of her causing it to explode and it went dark overhead. "now get behind me." she said and Kay did that. She moved her hands making the dirt in front of her rise up. She smiled moving her hands around causing it to turn into a sand storm. Zack and I looked at each other. "did you know she could do that?" Zack asked and I shook my head. Tyne suddenly destroyed the sand storm. "alright you two. I know ya there." she said and she turned around. "how did ya follow me here?" we sighed walking over. "Giovanni gave us his speed boat." I said and Kay rolled her eyes. "he always want to know where I go." she said softly. "only cause we get worried." I said. 'but the question is, what the hell are you doin'?! And where did those powers come from?" Zack asked turning to Tyne. Tyne went silent and looked at the ground. Kay walked over hugging her. "she'd rather not say. It's not really nice." Kay said softly and we looked at Kay. Zack looked up at Tyne. "really? Seriously sweetie, you can tell us. I don't care how it happened, I just need to know you're okay." he said hugging her gently. She gulped nodding slowly. She sat down keepin Zack behind her leaning back into him. "it's alright. Daddy's got ya." he whispered rocking her gently. Kay sat on my lap leaning into me sighing softly.

She looked around the place and Zack made her look at him. "there's no one here Tyne. We're the only ones here." he said. "no. he'll find me if he wants to." she said softly. "who will find ya and what does he want with ya?" I asked frowning. Tyne opened her mouth and there was suddenly and huge wind that hit the island and she froze. She pulled away from Zack and ran off through the trees. Zack got up as did I and I put Kay on my back and we ran off following Tyne. The wind got stronger the further we got slowing us down a bit. Tyne got through to the other side and we arrived a minute later. There was sand flying everywhere creating a storm. "don't you dare!" I heard Tyne yell as she jumped at someone. They fell down and the storm stopped suddenly. "get off me you bastard!" the person growled throwing her off. Tyne landed on her feet and looked at them. "don't do anything! I didn't say anything to them!" she begged and a man stood up and glared at her. He walked over to her slowly. "you bitch. You went to though. Just cause ya boss wanted to know." he hissed in her ear. "you don't say a word to them about any of this!" Kay gasped jumping off my back and jumping at the guy knocking him over. "you leave her alone!" she snapped. "Kay no!" Tyne said and Kay looked at her. "he, whoever he is, has no right to do this to you." she said sternly. The guy grabbed Kay holding her away from him. "hey! Put me down!" she growled. "please uncle. Leave her alone." Tyne begged and he shot out a blast hitting her away. "she knows the story right?!" he yelled and she nodded. "then she dies." he snapped. "no! Take me and leave her! She can't do anything to stop you!" she said and he dropped Kay grabbing Tyne. "you my dear are on thin ice!" he growled before disappearing. Zack and I ran over and looked at her shocked and she went silent. Kay got up and walked over to her holding her close. "you tell them. He won't know if you tell them." Tyne said softly and she nodded. We sat down leaning on a tree and Kay sat down in front of us. Tyne walked off resting her head on a tree looking at the ground.

"alright. So the thing is Tyne's not like most of you. She's like mumma and I. She has a power but it's more powerful than us two." she said softly and we nodded. "she's had the powers since she was a week old. She was taken and given them." she said and Zack frowned. "taken? From her parents?" he asked. "no. from her mumma. Her father died before she was born. Her uncle took her from her mumma." she said. "so that guy stole Tyne from her mum?" I asked and she nodded. "alright. Go on." I said. "anyway, once he stole her, he took her to his place. He had been running tests since he found out her mumma was pregnant with her. He killed her father knowing he'd stop him from taking Tyne. So he got Tyne and then started testing things on her. One thing that he tested on her first were the powers. She took that test well and the plan was as she get's older, the power increased but it didn't work that way." she said running some sand through her fingers. "so what went wrong?" Zack asked. "she took the power she was supposed to but when she was three, the powers increased too much and since then, the power gets more everyday and when she get's annoyed like before, they increase double the amount." she said. "Tyne's going to eventually have to much power than she can control and that's what she's got me here for. To help her be able to control them better." she said. "alright. But you said it wasn't nice?" I said and she looked at the ground. "what happened that ya not tellin' us?" Zack asked and she sighed. "the process in which she had the powers given to her, damaged part of her brain. She literally nearly killed everyone in her family. She can't control herself if she get's annoyed. She will kill anyone who is within her reach if she gets annoyed and if she gets to annoyed, she'll well it just won't be pretty." she said and we frowned. "how'd ya mean?" I asked. "she'll literally destroy herself inside out." she said and we looked at her. "so what makes her so dangerous when she gets annoyed?" Zack asked. "the powers control her mind. They control every part of her. She had an accident a while ago that cause major bleeding internally from the powers being to much to handle...especially when she can't determine how much power she'll get each time." she said and we looked at each other before looking at Tyne who was clawing at the tree. "the bastard ruined me." she growled and Kay looked at her. "ahh Tyne. You better settle down." she said pointing to her and she looked at herself and her hands were glowing. "my damn uncle did this to me. He's made me a monster. He took me from my mother." she hissed. "I CAN'T CONTROL THIS ANYMORE!" she yelled holding her head. Kay got out of the way and we backed up as she fell to her knees. Her hair turned black as the night. Her jeans and shirt turned into a black dress with silk on the back. She screamed and Kay held Zack not wanting to watch. This went for a few minutes before it stopped and Tyne stood up looking at her self. She looked up at us growling and danger flashed across her eyes as the wind picked up. She raised her hands creating a black mist around her hands and was about to release it when her whole body started to glow red and then she blacked out.

"Tyne!" Zack yelled running over and pulled her onto his lap. Her clothing went back to normal and she groaned looking up at him panting. "save me. Please." she begged holding him gently and he looked at me and I stared at her before walking over slowly. "it's alright baby. I've got you." he said holding her closer against him. Kay held my hand and whimpered. "you'll stop her uncle from hurting her right?" she asked looking at me. "hopefully." I said nodding and she sighed leaning on me. "mumma will help." she said softly and Zack stood up. "course she will." he said. "Fletch. Take Kay back in the other boat. I'll take Tyne back on the one we came in." he said and I nodded. Tyne whimpered softly holding Zack tightly crying softly. He carried her back to the boat and we headed off back across the ocean to the harbor where Giovanni was waiting for us. "what's happened?" he asked running over. "long story. We just need to get her home." Zack said and he nodded. We headed back to the house where Kara walked out of the kitchen and froze staring at us. "is she alright?!" she said running over to us. "not really." Zack murmured sitting on the couch and Tyne held him tighter. We told Kara what was wrong and she frowned. "well we can't let that happen. We have to stop this before anyone gets hurt." she said and we nodded. "don't let him kill me." Tyne whispered. "don't worry Tyne. We won't." Kara whispered stroking her hair. There was a knock at the doors a minute later and I opened them to see Calley and Jackman standing there. "hey. What are you two doin' here?" I asked. "we came to check on you all. We saw you left and we know it was getting dangerous." Jackman said. "is Tyne hurt or upset?" Calley asked looking at me. "yeah. How'd ya know?" I asked. "I sensed it." she said walking past me and into the lounge and over to Tyne. Jackman followed me into the lounge and sat down and we told them everything that had been happening. We were busy talking we didn't see what was coming next. We heard a window smash and we all sat up and saw a window near us broken. We looked around and then Jackman frowned. "where's Tyne?" he asked and we ran out of the house and Tyne was running away from the house bleeding. Zack growled taking off after her. I followed along behind him with Calley. We stopped after a while seeing Tyne in a park on the ground bleeding badly. "Tyne!" Calley yelled running over and fixing her up gently. She got her side fixed up and Tyne glanced at her and I frowned. "Calley! Get away from her!" I yelled and Calley looked at me confused. "what?" she asked. "get away from Tyne!" I yelled but it was to late. Tyne jumped at Calley and knocked her down.

**I only own my OC's and Tyne's uncle!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Fletch's P.O.V.**

We gasped and then Jackman growled. "who the hell is that?!" he snapped pointing to the top of a building where there was a man in a black cape standing there. He had a black glow behind him and he raised his hand and Tyne stopped and stood up pulling out a gun. I grabbed Calley away from Tyne and held her close to me. "that bastard!" Calley hissed. "who? Tyne?" Jackman asked. "no. that guy!" she snapped and Jackman nodded. We watched closely and then the man jumped off the building and headed over towards us. He held out his hand and a black midst appeared around his hand and Tyne smiled looking at him. "come my dear. It's time we left. I've changed my mind. They can know where you got your powers from. They'll never stop us though." he said laughing and Tyne walked over to him and he put his arm around her. "that's a good niece." he murmured softly. "Tyne no!" Zack yelled and she looked at him. Her eyes locked onto his and then she looked at her uncle and pulled away from him running over to Zack who held her tightly. "Tyne. You're forgetting one little thing." her uncle said and she shook her head. He held out his hand and a black midst surrounded his hand. There was a sudden blue flash that hit him and he growled. We turned around and Kara was standing there. "leave her alone now." she growled. "beat me in a fight and I'll leave." he said smiling. "fine." she said walking over. He smiled sending out a green light at her and she destroyed it. He ran at her slamming into her and she fell down. She got up and sent out a blast hitting him but he took it transforming it into his power and sending out another green beam at her that surrounded her and she put her hands together blowing it up. "nice try." Tyne's uncle growled raising his hands and it went stormy overhead. She looked at him and he laughed darkly. A black midst came out of nowhere hitting her and knocking her down. He moved his hand to the side taking it away from her. He sent out a blast and it blew up and once it cleared he was gone. Tyne held onto Zack tighter crying softly. We took her home and kept a close eye on her from then on.

**Tyne's P.O.V.**

It had been a week and I had got over everything. It was getting late into the evening and Fletch had gone out but wasn't back yet. Zack and I were getting worried. I decided to go out and look for him. I drove into the city and parked and headed down the street. I passed a pub and saw Fletch inside. I walked in and over to him. "Fletch?" I said softly and he turned his head and smiled at me. "hey Tyne. What's up?" he asked. "Zack was wonderin' where you were. We were getting' worried." I said. "I'm fine." he said and I nodded. "you comin' home?" I asked. "nah. Not yet." he said and I shrugged and turned to leave. "tell Zack if he wants me, ring me." he said and I nodded walking off. I got near the door when I guy stepped out in front of me. "where ya goin'?" he asked. "home." I said placing my hands on my hips. "really?" he asked smiling. "yes." he shook his head. "why don't ya stay here for a while?" he said and I shook my head. "no." I said. "ya better or else." he said. "Or else what?" I asked but then regretted it. He punched me and I hit the wall really hard. I held my head as blood ran down my arm. "hey!" I heard a familiar voice growl. I looked up and my vision was going blurred but I could faintly see the outline of Fletch. Fletch had never showed much interest in me or really cared much but I guess I was wrong. "what?" the guy asked looking at him. "you either give me a hundreds bucks to fix her up or I break ya back, both arms, and completely run ya into the ground and no one will ever see you again!" he said grabbing him and slamming him into the wall before letting him go and dropping him to the ground. "your choice really." everyone watched him smiling and the guy handed him the money. Fletch checked it and turned back to the guy. "don't ya **dare** touch her **again**!" he snapped kicking him in the stomach. He walked over paying the guy behind the counter. "wow. That's the first time anyone's ever taken him on." he said and Fletch shrugged. "that's what ya get when ya mess with a Chuggineer." he murmured walking over to me.

"hey Tynester?" he said softly. "can ya see anythin'?" he asked. "yeah. But it's all blurred." I hissed holding my head more. He picked me up and walked out.I held onto him tightly and then heard a truck pull up before hearing another familiar voice. "what the hell happened to her?!" Zack growled. "I sensed somethin' was wrong!" I winced slightly from the pain of the noise. My head felt like it was a hornets nest. "argh! Can you quieten down! It's hurts so bad!" I whimpered and Zack took my hand gently. "sorry baby." he whispered and Fletch sighed. "some guy punched her so I got pissed at him." he said and Zack nodded. "take Tyne's car back home and meet me at the hospital." Zack said taking me to his truck and Fletch headed off.

Zack got me into the hospital and they fixed me up. I was in a room with Zack next to me when Fletch walked in and smiled. "feelin' a bit better?" he asked softly and I shrugged. "not really." I said softly and he sat next to me holding me tightly. "hey, where'd that name come from?" I asked softly. "what? Tynester?" he asked. I nodded and he smiled. "cause ya Tyne and you can be a monster what ya wanna be so it turned into Tynester." he said and I smiled. "I like it." I said and Zack chuckled softly taking my hand. Kara came in with Kay and Kay hugged me tightly. "Fletch told me what happened." Kara said. "I'm so sorry Jarred did that to you. He has a habit of doing that." she said and I nodded. "it's alright." I said softly and Zack kissed the top of my head. "you'll be alright baby girl. Daddy's not gonna let anythin' happen to his baby girl." he said nuzzling me and I smiled. I looked at Fletch who was watching me closely. More pain shot through me and I cringed. "gah the pain!" I hissed holding my head. "it's alright babe." Fletch whispered holding me tighter and I whimpered softly. "this isn't Tyne." Kay whispered and Kara hugged her gently. "how do you mean?" she asked. "Tyne's not normally like this. She's a lively person. Her in pain just doesn't seem right." she said and Zack sighed. "she's got a point. She's not herself." he said taking my hand. "she'll get better!" Fletch hissed. "she has to." he whispered looking back at me. "she will. Soon." Zack said softly.

I was in the hospital for three days after that accident. The morning I was discharged, I got up early and getting into my jeans and top. I pulled on my knee high heeled boots like the ones I used to wear when I was younger. I brushed out my hair leaving it out and left the hospital alone even though they had told me to wait till they had called Kara and organized someone to come and collect me. 'I'm not waitin' for nobody. I've got a certain person to see.' I thought to myself smiling climbing out the window in my room. I saw Zack's truck heading towards the hospital with Fletch. I gasped and ducked round the side of the hospital as they pulled up. They walked in and a nurse ran out to them. "she's gone!" she said. "what do ya mean she's gone?!" Zack snapped. "she was there when we ran you. but now she's not there!" she said and Zack growled and Fletch held his shoulder. "we'll find her." He said softly. I pulled on a leather jacked before running off into the city. 'you'll find me. after I've found Jarred.' I thought to myself smiling. I then heard something as I left the hospital. "hey! There she is!" the nurse said and I looked back and Zack and Fletch looked in my direction. "shit." I murmured and sped off. they got into Zack's truck and followed behind me.

I got near the pub and I slowed down. "Tyne!" I heard Zack yell and I looked behind me and he pulled up and got out. "where the hell are ya goin'?" he asked. "I something to straighten out with Jarred." I said and Fletch jumped out. "you can't go after him!" he said and I shrugged and walked off. they walked back to the truck to watch from a distance. I walked into the pub and over to Jarred. He was with a blonde haired girl. I grabbed his shirt and punched him in the face. He flew back out of the pub and landed on the ground. "hey! You can't do that!" the girl said. "shut up or your next!" I hissed and walked over to Jarred grabbing his shirt and pulling him up. "you bastard! You think you can just run my life! You spend all day everyday here and you think I want to stay here?! I then come to sort things out to find that you're cheating on me. yeah well guess what. You just messed with the wrong girl!" I growled slamming him into the wall. I stormed off to the parking lot and over to his car. everyone out of the pub followed while the girl stayed by him. Zack and Fletch followed as well. There were some men nearby sitting in the parking lot listening to some music and they looked up at me as I walked over to his blue truck.

**Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleached-blond tramp,**

**and she's probably getting frisky...**

**right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink**

**'cause she can't shoot whiskey...**

**Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool stick,**

**showing her how to shoot a combo...**

**And he don't know...**

I pulled out my knife running it along his truck scratching the paint badly. I smiled ruining the paint work on his car completely ruining it

**That I dug my key into the side**

**of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,**

**carved my name into his leather seats...**

**I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,**

**slashed a hole in all 4 tires...**

**Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.**

**Right now, she's probably up singing some**

**white-trash version of Shania karaoke.**

**Right now, she's probably saying, "I'm drunk"**

**and he's a-thinking that he's gonna get lucky,**

**Right now, he's probably dabbing on**

**3 dollars worth of that bathroom Polo...**

The girl got Jarred up onto his feet and he slowly headed towards the crowd of people watching wondering what was going on

**Oh, and he don't know...**

**That I dug my key into the side**

**of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,**

**carved my name into his leather seats,**

**I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,**

**slashed a hole in all 4 tires...**

**Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.**

I smiled to myself as I pulled out my gun and shot his tires. I broke the mirrors off his car and broke the lights. I destroyed the whole body work of his car and then dusted my hands off

**I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,**

**'cause the next time that he cheats...**

**Oh, you know it won't be on me!**

**No... not on me**

I carved a picture of a dragon on the side of his car and then stood up stepping away and everyone clapped. "finally! Someone showed him he's not the toughest!" one guy yelled and I looked over at Jarred who was staring at the car. I walked over to him smirking

**'Cause I dug my key into the side**

**of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,**

**carved my name into his leather seats...**

**I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,**

**slashed a hole in all 4 tires...**

**Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.**

"you….you…you ruined it!" he snapped. "four words for ya." I said and he looked at me. "don't give a fuck." I said and put my knife in my belt. "what's that dragon for?" he asked. "parce que vous venez d'être obtenu par l'impératrice dragon" I said softly smiling

**Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats...**

**Oh, before he cheats... oh, oh.**

I walked off and looked back at the blonde and she hit Jarred. "you cheated her! You would've done the same to me then!" she snapped and stormed off away from him before stopping next to me. "thank you for clearing that up." She said and I smiled. "no problems. What's ya name?" I said and she smiled. "Tammy." she said softly. Fletch and Zack walked over and looked at me. "so, don't mess with you hm?" Zack said and I nodded. I looked at the girl and she was looking at the ground. "hey it's alright." I said softly. "how can you cope so well after a breakup?" she asked and I laughed softly. "hey this ain't my first breakup with a cheater." I said and the three of them looked at me shocked. "since when?" Zack asked. "ahh, along time." I said crossing my arms. "how many?" Fletch asked. "ahh, 5 cheaters, 3 liars, 2 drug addicts." I said. "oh and 3 guys who just treated me wrong." I looked at them and they were staring at me shocked. "oh yeah. I've had a hard time with them." I said and I looked over at Fletch and saw the sadness flash across his eyes. "why don't we go home?" Zack suggested and I nodded. "you can come too. I'll help you get over Jarred." I said taking the girls hand gently and she smiled. "Zack. Can you take her. I just want to talk to Fletch for a minute." I said and he nodded taking her to his truck. I looked at Fletch and walked over and hugged him tightly. He wrapped his arms around me tightly holding me close. "I never knew you had that much trouble." He said softly. "not really trouble. More pain." I said looking at him in the eyes. "I never did really thank you for what you did for me." I added and he smiled. "it was nothin' really." He said and I ran my hands through his hair gently before kissing him harshly. He smiled pulling me closer kissing me back. We pulled away a few minutes later and I smiled at him tilting my head at him slightly. He eyed me a minute before smiling and pulling me back towards Zack's truck. Zack looked at us and smiled at me and we drove off home again. I sighed softly leaning my head on the window as we drove home. I knew my uncle would be back for me. Just when was what worried me.

**parce que vous venez d'être obtenu par l'impératrice dragon - cause you've just been got by the dragon empress**

**I only own my OC's, Tammy and Jarred!**

'**Before he cheats' belong to Carrie Underwood!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Tyne's P.O.V.**

It had been a week since I got out of hospital. Tammy was doing better but she stayed with us worried that Jarred would come for her. I was in my room one night when I felt something calling me away from the house. I got up and ran out. Kara saw me and got the others and they followed me. I eventually stopped when I saw my uncle standing there with my mother. "what are you doin'?! I growled. "I'm here to claim you back." he said. "don't you know a thing about what happened?!" he snapped. "with what?" I asked. "you're father promised me your brother. When he turned 4 he took him away from me and sent him away and I never saw him again. That's why I killed your father. To stop him taking you! And I paid Tara a large amount of money for you so she could live. So come back to me or you're mother dies!" he snapped and I stared at him breathing heavily. "don't do it!" my mother said and I shook my head. "send her over here!" I yelled and he smiled pushing her away. I pulled her behind me and pushed her over to the others. I had seen them watching me earlier. "Tyne! Don't do it!" Fletch called but I ignored him and ran over to my uncle. He grabbed me and dragged me off.

**Fletch's P.O.V.**

"Tyne." I murmured watching her go. We turned to leave when we heard a huge explosion and we froze. "Tyne!" I yelled running off. The others followed behind me closely. We got to an area where there was a burnt area. We heard a loud growl near the city. We ran towards it and looked around. "my god what's that?!" Kara said pointing to the sky. Zack and I looked up and saw something flash across the sky. "oh no. he didn't." I heard Tara say. We looked at her and she shook her head. "he couldn't have." she whispered. "couldn't have what?" Zack asked. "Tyne's hidden potential." she said and we saw a shadow cast over us and we looked up to see an orange dragon with black markings above us. There was green down the back to the tail and we stared at it. "what the hell." I murmured. "Tyne!" Tara said looking at her and then we heard Draco laughing darkly. We saw him on a building nearby looking at the dragon. "she's mine now! Everything is working as it should now!" he said jumping onto horse racing off and the dragon flew off into the darkness. "Tyne." Tara whispered and we looked at her. "that was Tyne?!" Kara asked shocked. "yes." she said slowly. "come home with me and I'll explain it." she said walking off. We followed now very confused as to what just happened.

We got to a house in the city and we walked in. it wasn't very big and there were books everywhere. She pulled out a book and lay it down on a table. "this is the book that explains it all." she said. "you see, Draco wanted my son for the same reason he wanted Tyne. But as he said, my husband took him away and sent him to America. I had Tyne a few years later and then all this happened. Draco had been working on the powers the whole time. Tyne was given the powers and all that causing all the problems. Her hidden potential is the dragon. She is the dragon. That burnt mark would've been when Draco gave her the last of his formula to make her transform but it's not a good thing. He'll use her to hunt her brother down and he'll use him too." she said and we looked at her. "well we can't have that." Kara said softly. "how do we stop it?" I asked. "you can't." she said and we looked at her. "only the true dragon herself can truly stop what has to be stopped. That true dragon is the dragon empress. No one can chose the time to stop it, only the empress." she said softly. "but Tyne **is** the dragon empress!" Zack said and she nodded. "exactly. Only she can stop herself." Tara said and we looked at each other worried. "but you can help her realize the danger she's in." she said and we looked at her. "Draco is the same as her but more powerful." she said and Zack growled. "but if you help her realize the danger, she can come back to us and then she can stop it." Tara said. "you don't decide when, you just help her along." we nodded slowly and I sighed softly. 'Tyne. Come back home.' I thought to myself looking outside.

"but this is only a phase." Tara said and I looked at her. "her true potential is when she's human and able to summon dragons to her. You see for her to be the true dragon empress, she must be one to control one. But until then, no one can go near her as she won't come near people." she said. We then heard a screech outside. We ran out and Tyne flew overhead. The others disappeared back inside but I stayed there watching. She landed on the ground a bit ahead of me and looked at me with her green eyes fixed on my brown ones. "Fletch! Get ya ass in here now!" Zack snapped but I ignored him walking towards Tyne. "didn't he hear a single thing I said?!" Tara said and Zack growled. "probably not." he murmured. I looked at Tyne and she sat down watching my every move. I got over to her and she lowered her head nosing me gently and I smiled running my hand down her neck softly. She leaned into me more pushing against me. I looked back at the others who stared at me shocked. They walked out and over to us slowly. "that's not what was supposed to happen." Tara said softly and I smiled. "oh well. At least she's with us." I said snuggling up to her. "how long will she be like this?" Zack asked. "till daybreak. Then she'll go back to a human form but she'll need to practice for when her time comes." Tara said and we nodded.

We stayed by Tyne the whole time and she slept outside the house that night till morning. She woke just before daybreak. She roared and we all woke up suddenly and saw the sun was staring to come up. We got up and walked outside to see Tyne in her dragon form standing in the sunlight. She spread her wings as the sun rose higher and there was a sudden burst of orange and we looked away as it exploded and then it stopped and we turned around and Tyne was standing there. She turned around and looked at us and smiled. "Fletch!" she said running over to me and I smiled grabbing her into a hug. I held her close to me and she sighed leaning into me more. Zack hugged her from behind holding us both. "I'm not losing my kids again." he said softly and we smiled at him. We took Tyne inside the house and sat down. Tyne sighed softly looking at her mum. "I wasn't made for this." she said softly. "I'm exhausted from all that." he mother nodded smiling. "of course you will be. You're not used to it. But this is what is is now and we can't stop it." Tara said and Tyne nodded yawning. I half lay on the couch pulling her closer to me and she lay her head on my chest holding me tightly. Kara sat next to Zack looking up at him. "will this ever stop?" she asked softly. "what? Your problems or Tyne's?" he asked. "both. I'm worried her uncle might get together with my brothers to get us both." she said and Zack held her tightly. "don't worry. I'll stop this no matter what." he said softly. She nodded slowly sighing softly and Tara brought out some food for us.

We had been there for an hour when there was a knock at the door and Tara answered it and then walked in with the kids, Kay, Jack, Cal, Cormac, and Brewster. "hey you lot." Zack murmured as the kids dived over next to him. They giggled looking up at him and then looked over at Tara. She smiled looking at the kids sitting down. "so did he change ya?" Kay asked diving onto Tyne's lap gently. "yeah. I don't like it though." she said and Kay hugged her tightly. "will you stop him?" she asked looking at Zack and he nodded. "well we have some bad news." Calley said holding Tyne's shoulders gently and she looked back at her worried. "what is it?" Zack asked sitting forward a bit. "we just saw your uncle with Kara's brothers. I overheard them talking about using Tyne's powers against her will. Now she's in this form, he can control her more." she said and Tyne whimpered. Tara shook her head. "not for long." she said softly and looked at Tyne. "training starts now." she said and we looked at her confused. "there's a whole story behind Tyne's dragon." she said and we sat up so the others could sit down. "tell the story." Tyne said softly and she nodded. "legend had it that there was a girl who would one day be born into the world and would be named one day the Dragon Empress. When that girl would be born, she would get the powers and go through life as a normal human. But one day she would form into a dragon to understand the dragon life. It is only a phase in which you go through. She would then transform the power to release herself from the dragon form enabling her to be human and summon dragons on her command. She would still be able to be a dragon but she had the choice to change if she wished. But there was a dark side to it and a man would want to use the Dragon Empress against her will and use her to have his way. She would be trapped in her dragon form for life if he ever succeeded in doing so and she would never be her true self again." she softly. "but if the girl was to train in her dragon phase, to reflect, resist, and fight the man who would use her, she wouldn't fall into his power. If she succeeded in being able to do that, she would be able to absorb his power and it would pass through her and then be emitted as her powers meaning she would be more powerful. Only if she put her whole mind, soul, and heart into this training would she be able to stop the dark side from pushing through and taking over her whole self and destroying her family and loved ones, only for him to then have her work for him for life." we all sat there in silence as we took in everything she had said and Tyne smiled. "so I still have a fighting chance if I put everything into this training thingy correct?" she asked and Tara nodded. "then we better get training." she said getting up and Tara smiled. "that's ma girl." she said softly. Tyne giggled hugging her tightly before running outside and we followed. "who's gonna train her?" I asked looking at Tara. "how 'bout someone who knows about this stuff?" a voice said and we looked over and there was a guy in a black leather jacket standing there leaning on a tree looking at us smiling. "I could get her training done in no time at all." he said and I frowned looking at Zack. Neither of us knew who he was or if we could trust him around Tyne. Tara frowned looking at him. "c'mon. Bet ya don't know anyone else who could train her." he said looking at Tara and she looked at us. "so how 'bout it?" he asked softly. "who are you?" Tara asked. "Ben Escamilla. To be more accurate Reuben Benjamin Escamilla." he said and Tyne smiled running over to him. He smiled grabbing her close holding her tightly purring. I gritted my teeth watching him closely. Tara walked over touching his cheek gently and smiled hugging him. None of us knew what was going on and I hated seeing some guy with Tyne. We just stood there watching and looking at each other confused.

**I only own Reuben, and my other OC's!**

**For Tyne's dragon form, visit my D****eviantArt page!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Fletch's P.O.V.**

"you came back." Tara whispered softly and he nodded. "course I did." he said looking at Tyne. "I had to see her and you again." Zack coughed into his hand and Tara looked at him. "just one question. Who exactly is he?!" he asked and Tara gasped. "oh sorry! You guys don't know each other." she said and Reuben walked over. "Reuben Benjamin Escamilla. Commander of NDA and chief of PAD." he said shaking hands with Zack. I pulled Tyne over next to me holding her close. "what's NDA and PAD?" I asked. "North Destruction's Association and Police Action Defenses." he said and I nodded. "I'm Tyne's older brother. But I usually go by the name of Ben." he said and I relaxed a bit and Tyne giggled. "overprotective workmate Fletcher, and boss and my father Zack." Tyne said and he nodded. "ah, father?" Ben asked. "yeah. I took her up and she's my daughter. Kinda." Zack said frowning. "you got a problem with that?" Ben looked at him. "no no! It's fine. I just didn't get it." he said and Zack sighed and Tyne giggled again. "shut up Tyne." he murmured. We introduced the others to him and then he turned to Tyne. "right. So we start training now?" he asked and Tyne nodded.

They walked away from us a bit and Tyne phased into her dragon self. Ben walked over to her a bit and she roared at him backing up. He stopped and looked at Tara. "she doesn't let anyone near her." she said. "strange. She should in this form." he said. "I think you are forgetting I'm not anyone." I said and walked over. "let me show you." I said looking at Ben. He eyed me and stepped back and I walked over and Tyne stopped backing up. She lowered her head nosing me gently. I glanced back at Ben who was shocked and I smirked. "she trusted me when she first changed." I said nuzzling Tyne gently. "well, that's nice. But for her training to start, she has to trust me." he said walking over slowly. Tyne roared at him again and he stopped walking. She watched him closely and looked over at Zack. She screeched softly looking at him and Zack tilted his head. "I think she wants you." I said and he came over to her and she nosed him gently. "oh! Family." Tara said and we looked at her. "she doesn't trust Ben as he's been gone but her family she trusts." she said and Zack smiled hugging her. "that's my baby girl. Family comes first hm?" he whispered and she smiled slightly. "well we have to start her training to get back at our uncle." Ben said and Zack growled. "I don't give a fuck!" he hissed glaring at him. "if she don't trust, then fine. You'll have to wait a bit longer before she's used to you! You aren't gonna force her into anything!" Kara walked over to Zack taking his hand. "hey it's alright. No one's gonna force your baby girl to do anything. But we have to get her used to him fast. Her uncle will soon be onto her with my brothers and he may find out that Reuben is here and then he'll be in danger too." she said softly and he calmed down a bit. "well he can wait. I don't want to hurt her brother but if he forces my baby into anything I will have no control over it." he said and Kara nodded. "we know." she said hugging him gently. Ben looked at Tara and she took his hand. "you'll train her when she's ready. You can't force Tyne into anything. She's her own rule book. And Zack's as protective about her as your father was about you." she said. "oh in that case then I'm sorry." he said looking at Zack. "I didn't realize she was that important to you. No one really ever cared about her." he said softly and Zack looked at him. "that's alright but it's not the case when ya a Chuggineer." Zack said and Ben nodded.

"oye! Zaaacckkk!" I called out and he looked at me and Tyne was on top of me. "she's ya daughter! Deal with her!" I snapped trying to get out from under her. "Tyne." Zack said sternly and she looked at him. "stay. Good girl." he said and I glared at Zack. "hey! Stop taking sides!" I snapped and he laughed. "alright Tyne. Get off him or you'll hurt him." he said and Tyne jumped off me and I got up. "bitch." I hissed glaring at her. "alright Fletch. She's only playing." Zack said and I frowned brushing the dust off me. She looked at me getting down on her front legs as her tail flicked through the air like a cat about to pounce. I eyed her and smiled. "aww, big kitty wanna play?" I said smirking and she ran over to me jumping on top of me again and nosed me gently. I looked up at her and stroked her gently and she purred softly leaning into me more. "alright, we should start getting you used to your bro huh?" I said softly and she leaned into me more. "hey c'mon. I'll be right next to you with Zack. You're tougher than this. You'll be alright." I said and she got off me and I got up staying next to her. "alright. Just come over really slowly." I said looking at Ben and he slowly started coming over to her and she backed up a bit. "nah-ah. Get back here." Zack said looking at her and she stopped and watched Ben. I grabbed Ben's hand and held it out to Tyne and she sniffed it gently. She looked at his guns and the pulled away and suddenly phased back to normal. "I can't do it! I just wanna run." she said softly and Zack held her close. "don't fret babe. We'll get it working." I whispered. "remember who you are Tynester. A girl who don't let nothin' stand in her way." she looked at me and smiled slightly. "do you wanna try again?" Ben asked and she sighed. "alright." she said and phased back again.

We put Tyne through this everyday and after 5 days she finally trusted him to train her as herself without us by her side. We stayed at Tara's house for the duration. He then started her training to beat her uncle. We watched her everyday and could see her getting stronger everyday. We were watching her and Ben one morning. He ran up the side of the tree flipping over the top of her. He landed on her back and smiled. "to bad sis. He'd kill you in this position." he said. She growled and set suddenly took off and he fell of landing on his feet. "well that's one way to get rid of him. She spiraled up into the air getting faster the higher she got till he was picked up in a whirlwind. She stopped and did one big flap of her wings sending it against a tree and he hit the tree and landed on the ground. She landed and tilted her head at him. He sat up and looked at her. "you really have got stronger. I think you're basically done." he said and she purred picking him up and putting him on his feet. She phased back and they headed back to the house again. She looked up and I was leaning on the door frame with my arms crossed watching them. She smiled softly at me. "what's up Fletchy?" she asked running her hands around my neck nuzzling me gently. "I'm just wonderin' when I'm gonna get some time with ya." I whispered wrapping my arms around her and she smiled. "whenever ya ready I guess." she said and I smiled.

**Tyne's P.O.V.**

I hugged him tightly pulling him inside. I knew he found all this hard. I'd just last week turned into a dragon, I had been attacked, he'd been enlisted to take care of the kids with the others, Zack and Kara were dating which was alright, just took him away from us sometimes, and Fletch didn't get his time with me. I looked at him and he smiled leaning over to me. "Tyne. I've missed you." he whispered. "I know." I said nodding. He stopped and looked at me. "babe. I love you." he said and I looked at him. "like, really? No jokes. For serious?" I asked and he nodded. I smiled hugging him tightly and he purred nuzzling me. "why do you think I get protective about ya? Ya had a rotten childhood and I fell in love with you." he said softly. I smiled kissing his cheek. "I love you too Fletcher." he purred and we headed off to the others.

A few days passed and I was out in the city when I saw some girls walking over my way. I knew the girls from when I was in school and I hated them. "well if it isn't madam fail at everything." one said and I growled. "leave me alone Tina." I snapped. "why? Cause no one's here to save you this time? We heard you left ya boyfriend. Your brother was never here for you. Ya father never was either. Ya mum wasn't with you. And ya uncle didn't care. No one's got you this time!" she said smiling. "you always were the failure. You never did anything right. You couldn't even control ya feelings!" Georgia snapped and I felt my anger rising. "don't mess with me." I warned and Katy laughed. "you can't hurt us. You tried and hurt yourself!" she said. I growled and felt my powers surging through me. The thing was, with all the extra practice, made me stronger but it also made my powers stronger. "so what have you failed today? Work? Family? Children?" Tina snarled. "how about we just leave it at you failed being born. Society would be better off without you." I punched Tina and ran off back towards home. I ran inside and up to my room slamming my door. I lay on my bed crying. I felt someone rubbing my back gently. "what's wrong baby?" Fletch asked kissing my neck. "Tina and the two girls. They always did this to me." I sobbed and he sat me up pulling me onto him lap kissing me harshly. I sighed kissing him back holding him close. "now tell me what's happened." he said after a minute. "they find fun in ruining my life. The thing with having been with an abusive uncle, is I learned to believe what everyone told me. I was brought up being told I was nothing. I was a failure to my family. I wasn't what everyone needed. I'd never have anyone stay with me." I said and he frowned. "well I'll prove them wrong. Cause I ain't leavin' ya." he said softly. "and you aren't a failure. You are nowhere near a failure." I sighed leaning into him. "I wanna kill them. But I can't make myself." I whimpered. "then let me deal with them." he said pulling me downstairs.

I took him to where they were and he looked over at them "so I hear you've been messin' with my girl hm?" he hissed walking up behind them. They turned around and looked at him and smiled. "wow. Good looking you are." Tina said and I growled. Fletch eyed her and she ran her hands down his chest. "thing is I don't know who you're talking about but I'm positive I'd be better than her." she said. "keep you're fucking hands off my boyfriend!" I snapped sending out a blast of power hitting her and she hit the wall. "your boyfriend?!" she laughed. "what would a sexy thing like him be doin' with you?!" I growled and got ready to send out another blast when Fletch kissed me pushing me against the wall. "let me deal with them baby." he murmured softly and I calmed a bit and nodded. "look. You leave her alone. You don't know anything about her!" Fletch growled walking over to the three of them. "you don't know what she's been through. You don't know what she puts up with." he snapped. "and by the way, I seriously doubt you are better than her cause I don't get the feeling around you that I get around Tyne." she looked at him and frowned. "we know her enough to know she's a bitch." she said. "no you don't. You don't know anything about her." he growled and then an axe hit the wall right next to Tina. "or Chuggineers for that fact." a voice hissed. I turned around and Zack walked over slowly. "you dared to mess with my daughter and now you pay the price!" he hissed. "daughter? Sorry but you don't look like her father." Georgia said. "probably cause I took her up as my daughter!" he snapped grabbing Katy and slamming her into the wall. They gasped freezing and looking at Zack and Fletch who were about ready to beat the shit out of them. "now I'll give you a warning." Zack murmured grabbing his axe and looking at them. "leave my girl alone and we'll leave. Or we kill you right now." he said. "fine! We'll leave her alone." Tina said. "good. But if dare touch her in anyway shape or form, I **will** kill you all!" he snapped and then they gasped and pointed behind them. They turned around and gasped. I had phased into my dragon form from the amount of power running through me. "Tyne!" Fletch said worried. I roared and Ben ran in. "Tyne. Calm down sis. It's alright. We'll get you home safe." he said softly. "just calm down. You can't let your powers change you when you get annoyed. You have to control it. So calm down and change back." he said softly and I shook my head. "Tyne please!" Fletch begged and I looked at him and knew he wanted me to so I did. I changed back and Fletch ran over grabbing me into a hug. "god I thought you were gonna get really pissed." he said softly pulling me closer and kissing me. I kissed him back holding onto him. He stopped after a minute nuzzling me. "let's get you home." Zack hissed glaring at the girls before we walked off back home. I was glad Zack was around at the time. "sorry kiddo." he said kissing the top of my head. "I haven't been here much for you have I?" I shook my head and he wrapped one arm around me holding me close. "well we'll spend some time together later on." he promised and Fletch and I smiled. "with Cormac and Brewster?" Fletch asked and he nodded. "course. They're part of the team." he said looking at me and I smiled leaning into him. He sighed softly and I held him tightly. I had the best family ever but I didn't know what was coming next. My uncle was watching nearby. "don't get used to it my girl. Soon you will belong to me!" he said laughing darkly. He pulled his cloak around him before disappearing into thin air.

**I only own Ben, Tina, Georgia, and Katy!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Zack's P.O.V.**

It was early one morning and I headed downstairs and Tyne was already up. She had her back to me doing something. "hey baby." I said and she jumped and spun around. "god don't do that." she said softly. I tilted my head at her. "is everything alright Tyne?" I asked and she nodded pushing something behind her. "yeah fine." she said and Fletch came up next to me and looked at her and then me. "what's wrong?" he asked. "nothin' I think." I murmured and he eyed me. "alright. Let's get Cormac and Brewster and head off." I said and they nodded. We got the other two and headed off for the day. I was looking forward to spending the day with them but I was worried about Tyne. She was hiding something and I knew she was.

We spent most of the day together but numerous times during the day Tyne would disappear off somewhere and then come back a few minutes later. I looked at Fletch and I could see in his eyes that he was getting worried about Tyne. "hey Zack." Brewster said after Tyne left again. "yes?" I asked. "is Tyne okay? She's been comin' and goin' all day." he said. "yeah. I've noticed that and it's not normal...even for her." Cormac said and I sighed. "I don't know. She won't tell me. She just says she's fine." I said and they sighed looking at me worried. "hey but don't worry. I'll find out what's going on." I said and they nodded. We spent the rest of the day together and had a nice time out with each other. We missed having our time together and we decided to make a time when we could everyday where we would have our time together. It was someway we could get some time together that wasn't involving fighting with the one's causing us problems. We got home later that evening in time for dinner. Afterwards the others went off to do stuff and I went off to the lounge. I sat down closing my eyes sighing. "what's wrong love?" a familiar voice asked and I opened my eyes to see Kara leaning on me. I smiled holding her close. "I'm worried 'bout Tyne. She's been acting up all day." I said. "in what way?" she asked. "she kept disappearing all day and she won't tell us what's going on." I murmured. "I'll keep a watch on her if you aren't around." she said and I smiled kissing the top of her head gently. "let's get some rest." she said and we headed off to bed.

Over the next week it started to get worse with Tyne. Kara noticed that she started to look sick and she kept a close eye on her. One morning I was out in the city with Fletch when my phone rang. "hello?" I said. "Zack." Kara whimpered. "get home now! Something's wrong with Tyne!" she said. "hang on baby. We're coming." I said and hung up. Fletch and I raced home and ran inside. Brewster was holding Kara and she was crying. Cormac had Kayla who was sobbing into him softly. "where is she?" I asked. "in the kitchen." Cormac said and we raced off to the kitchen. We ran in and suddenly stopped and Tyne was on the ground and Calley and Jackman were next to her looking around. She wasn't breathing and there was blood on the ground. "what happened?!" I asked. "she went in there so I followed her. She drank something and then she started coughing. She fell to the ground coughing up blood and then fell the rest of the way and stopped breathing." Kara sobbed. "what did she drink?" Fletch asked. "I don't know. It's just a glass bottle." she said handing it to us. "have you rung the hospital?" I asked and Brewster nodded. Then the EMTs came in and raced over to her. "can I see the bottle?" Calley asked and I gave it to her. She frowned opening it and going over to something in her bags fiddling around. The EMTs looked over Tyne and then Calley came over. "do you know what this is?!" she said looking at us. "no. if I did, I wouldn't have asked." I said. "it's poison." she said and the EMTs ran a scanner over some blood samples. "she's right. She's poisoned herself. She must've been drinking that stuff for a long time." one said. "well, it's been going on for a week that she kept disappearing off and then coming back." I said. "that was when she was drinking the poison." he said and they got Tyne into the ambulance. Fletch stood there in shock and I tapped him. "hey. She'll be alright." I said and he looked at me worried.

We headed up to the hospital days later and they had given Tyne something to get rid of the poison and put her on LS. We walked in and Tyne was staring out the window. I looked at him and she glanced over at us. "why'd you do that?" I asked. "why did you let them bring me back?!" she growled. "Tyne please. We had to. I can't let you die." Fletch said walking over. "you could've if you tried." she said. "no. I couldn't of." he said. "yes you..." she said when he kissed her harshly. She sighed kissing him back holding him close. "no I couldn't of." he whispered pulling away after a minute. "so why did you do it baby?" I asked walking over. "I had to. I can't cope anymore! I just want to die!" she murmured. "Tyne!" Kayla yelled running over and diving up next to her holding her tightly. She sighed holding her back. Kara came in with the others and Kara hugged Tyne. "don't do it. I've tried it and it doesn't help." she said. "I don't care anymore. I'm not living like this." Tyne said. "Tyne please. You mean a lot to everyone." Jackman said. "and as your mother I'm saying you won't." Tara added. "and as your daughter I'm saying I don't care! I don't have a reason to be here other than for my uncles use! I'm not worth anything!" she said and we all stared at her. "says who?" Ben asked walking over to her. "says everyone. My uncle. Tina. Georgia. Katy. Jarred." she said and I growled. "ya uncle will be dealt with once your ready but those three bitches will die and ya ex boyfriend will say anything to try and bring you down." I said. "Tyne. You are worth something. You helped me." Tammy said. "and you're everythin' to me." Fletch whispered nuzzling me. "you're important Tyne." Kayla said. "for what? Getting rid of my uncle." she murmured. "no. as part of a family. One that really loves and cares for you." Ben said and I made her look up at me. "listen to me kiddo. You try and kill yourself again I will kick ya ass. I'll deal with those three girls but you need to stay alive. If you die, I have no reason to let myself live. You're my daughter. You always have been and I need ya around as do the rest of the Chuggineers. And as a Chuggineer you have a duty not to give up cause that's not what we're made of." I said sternly and she looked up at me fixing her green eyes on mine. The look of fear flashed in her eyes and I had seen the look when I first took her up. "don't fret baby. Don't think about the past. It just brings pain to you now. I can't stand seeing you in pain. Not since I found you on the street." I murmured and she hugged me crying.

"Papa. Can you tell me about when you found her?" Kay asked looking up at me. I sighed moving Tyne over and sitting next to her. She held me tighter burring her face in my shirt. "you'll want to sit down." I said looking at the others and they did. I held Tyne tighter kissing the top of her head. "it started a long time ago. She was in her teens when I found her." I said thinking back to the time it had all happened. "really it only seems like yesterday. I was living in an apartment with Fletch at the time as we were working on a job in the city for a few months. I was in the business back then of murdering abusive parents and taking the children to safer places." I said softly and they nodded. "it had been a really busy day one particular time." I murmured

"_Hey Zack! Think we got it done alright for today?" Fletch said as we walked into out apartment. "hm, I think so." I murmured. "so you got a job tonight?" he asked. "yeah. Got a few." I said and he nodded. "mind if I tag along?" he asked and I shook my head. "feel free to tag along." I said and he smiled. We got changed out of our work clothes getting somethings for dinner. We ate and then I got into my change of clothes and pulled out my axe putting it on my belt. Fletch got into his black clothes to keep hidden. We then left the apartment._

_We got up on the roof tops running off over them silently. I met up with Ragnar and then we headed off for our jobs. I did them and then got to one house seeing a young teen inside the house and two people firing abuse at her. "they're next on your list boss." Ragnar whispered as the girl ran out of the house. Rag followed her so I could get her when I was done. I growled jumping down and smashed the door down. They stopped and looked up and I had a hood over my head covering my face and dressed all in black. "your game's up." I said darkly. "you have played you little game and now it's my turn." I walked towards them. Pulled my axe off my belt. They looked at me and I swung my axe at them hitting the guy and then the lady. "you two make me sick." I hissed grabbing the man. I looked at the lady. "better finish you off so you don't see the mess." I snapped punching the guy and then bringing my axe down on her neck. I dug my axe into her stomach ripping my axe out leaving her to bleed. I turned to the guy and did the same to him. I kicked their bodies away from me and walked out putting my blood covered axe back on my belt. Fletch walked over. "well, you showed them." he said and I nodded and we took off to find Rag._

_We stopped after a while. Rag was on top of a parking lot roof. The girl was leaning on the wall sobbing. I cleaned off my axe and jumped down walking over to her. She looked up at me and pulled away a bit. "hey it's alright. What's wrong?" I asked softly. "my grandparents. They hate me like everyone else. They abuse me everyday when I'm not with my uncle." she whispered and I froze. "what about your mother or father?" I asked. "don't have a father. My mother, I don't know where she is." she sobbed. "I don't want to go back to my uncle." I felt horrible now. I just took away her grandparents and I couldn't ever give her to her mother. I walked over and took her hand gently. "come back with me. I'll look after you." I said softly and she looked at me. Normally I'd tell them I got rid of their abusers but I couldn't bring myself to tell her. She nodded slowly hugging me. "what's ya name hm?" I asked picking her up. "Tyne." she whispered and I smiled. "well daddy's going to take good care of his little girl." I said softly walking over to Fletch. "she goin' back to her parents?" he asked and I growled. "no!" I snapped and he looked at me. "she's mine. She always will be." I hissed holding her closer and he shrugged. "kay. I was only askin'." he said and I sighed. "sorry. Let's just get back." I said and we headed back._

_I lay Tyne down on a bed tucking her it tightly. I watched over her as she slept. I had this guilt in me now for being responsible for not taking her back to her real family but I couldn't make myself. I could find her mother if I really tried but I didn't want to try. I didn't trust her to do the right thing so I never bothered and kept Tyne for myself and brought her up as my child. Thing was strange things often happened to her and she'd disappear off for a while before coming back. But I guessed she just needed time to herself._

I looked at Tyne holding her close. I had never told her that I was the one who killed her grandparents. "I know understand that she would disappear off because of the powers." I said softly. "I could've put in the effort to find Tara but I didn't cause I never wanted to lose her." I said kissing her head gently. "but I was the one who killed her grandparents." I said looking away. I expected Tyne to be upset for not telling her but I felt her tighten her grip on me. "I know you did." she whispered. "how? I never told ya and Fletch promised he wouldn't." I said and she smiled. "the man who came to get me had an axe. He had a job which involved murdering people like them. It wasn't that hard to figure out." she said and I raised an eyebrow at her. "I also had a peek in the files one day when you took me to the office." she said and I looked at her and smiled. "I'm sorry baby. I should've told you." I said softly. "it's alright...daddy." she whispered and I smiled holding her closer. "so that's how you found her." Kay said smiling. "though you should've tried to find mum. She would have Tyne ready to fight uncle by now." Ben said and I growled. "you have no idea what her grandparents did to her! I wasn't about to put her life in her mum's hands and then find out she was hurt by her! I wasn't ready to take that risk!" I yelled glaring at him. "Ben. That's not necessary." Tara said looking at him. "Zack had every right to keep Tyne then." he frowned looking at Fletch. "but I don't trust him and as Tyne's protector she has no right to stay with them now. She has a duty to perform." he said. "protector?!" Fletch growled looking at him. "yes. I am her protector. She's the empress and I'm her protector." he said. "hate to tell you buster, but she's staying right her with us." Fletch snapped. "you dare touch her and I will kill you!" I roared grabbing my axe and glaring at him. Tyne whimpered holding me tighter. I pushed her off and Brewster walked over holding her. Fletch and I were watching Ben waiting for him to make the choice that he wanted. I didn't care what he said, Tyne was mine and always would be, no matter who I had to kill to keep it that way.


	15. Chapter 15

**Fletch's P.O.V.**

"well?!" I growled glaring at him. "what's you bloody choice?!" he crossed his arms. "the only way I will allow you to have Tyne as your girl is if you beat me in a fight." he said glaring at me. "fine. Get outside!" I snapped and he walked out. I looked at him and he phased into a dragon and I growled. "hey I never said you had to fight me as a person." he said smirking. "Ben don't do this!" Tara begged walking over. "no. I don't trust anyone with her!" he said. "and when did you become one?" she asked. "uncle had already given me the drug to cause it before dad sent me away." he growled and I ran at him. I jumped at him dropping down on top of him. He growled tossing me off him. Tara shook her head grabbing two swords and tossing them to me. "use them!" she called and I nodded. I ran at him slashing him and he growled softly. Tyne was watching us worried and Brewster was holding her back from running out to stop it. He ran at me slamming into me and I flew back. I grabbed a tree pushing off it sending myself at him. I slammed into him and crashed into him kicking him away from me. He landed on the ground rolling over and getting up looking at me breathing heavily. I ran at him when something grabbed me throwing me back. I looked up to see something crash into Ben and he slammed into the ground. He growled flying into the air before he crashed back down to earth. "what's going on?!" I yelled. "Tyne! She broke out of my grasp!" Brewster yelled running out and we looked up to see Tyne in her dragon form glaring at Ben. She roared flying at him crashing into him and pinning him to the ground. Ben looked up at her and she roared again and he looked down and phased back. Tyne phased back and looked at him. "you can't do that to him." she said panting. "he's mine and always will be." Ben looked at her and nodded. "as you wish." he said softly.

We then heard laughing and we turned around to see the three girls standing there. "we told you you were a failure." Tina said and Tyne growled taking her fight stance. "Tyne, don't! You can't stand up to another fight!" I yelled. "listen to him bitch! You'd fail it anyway!" Georgia yelled. "like everything else. You even fail your adoptive father!" Katy yelled and I froze knowing Zack would snap with that. Tyne ran at them slamming herself into the three of them. She then phased into her dragon form and roared loudly. I sighed knowing this was a bad idea. She turned invisible and they got up looking around. "she's scared to stand up to us." Tina said smiling before they flew forward hitting the ground. I looked at them and then a whirlwind started out of nowhere. Tyne reappeared flying upwards in a spiral causing a whirlwind. She stopped and faced it and with one sweep of her wings sent it towards them. It hit them picking them up before throwing them into a wall. It disappeared into thin air and Tyne screeched as Tina puled out a gun and shot her. She fell out of the sky phasing back and landing on her feet. Katy grabbed Tyne holding her down as Tina walked over. "so you really thought you could beat us?!" she said cutting Tyne's stomach. She screamed kicking her away from her. Georgia helped Katy hold her against a wall. Tina looked at her walking over putting her knife against Tyne's throat applying pressure slowly. I wanted to stop them but I sensed Zack was already one step ahead of me. Tyne's screamed again and punched them away from her phasing into her dragon form and flying up.

Zack was watching from the shadows. He growled pulling his hood on and grabbing his axe. "so you think she's a failure to her father hm?" a voice called out darkly and the girls froze looking at each other. Zack dropped down in front of them glaring at them from under his hood. "care to run that by me again but how about this time to my face!" he roared grabbing Tina. "didn't I warn you once already? Mess with her and you would die?!" he snapped putting his axe against her neck. "normally I kill parents and save children but you are an exception. You will die!" he snapped hitting her in the head with his axe. The other two looked at him and backed away slowly when more men dropped down along with Rag surrounding the girls. Zack laughed darkly. "you three have no idea who you're messin' with." he snapped running his fingers along his axe blade. "are you crazy?! They'll hear us scream when we're outside the hospital!" Katy said and Zack smirked. "I know where to hit someone in order to kill them without hearing the screams." he said smiling. He swung his axe bringing it down on Georgia breaking her back. She went unconscious and he ripped his axe out turning to Katy and did the same to her. Tina sat up and Rag grabbed her and dragged her off away from the hospital. "where are we going?!" she growled. "when I kill you, I want to hear your screams to get rid of my daughters screams of pain cause of you hurting her!" Zack snapped walking off with Rag. We stayed there and we heard a scream and then Zack came back over cleaning his axe off from all the blood. Tyne flew down landing on the ground. She phased back holding her head. she swayed gently falling back. I caught her and Zack rushed over snatching her away. "you leave my fucking damn daughter alone!" he hissed glaring at Ben. "don't come near her til I give you my damn permission!" he yelled walking back into the hospital. "that goes for all of you except my Chuggineers, Cal, Jackman, Kara and Kay!" he hissed as the doors slammed behind him. Rag walked over to the others. "he'll calm down once she's healed and at home." he reassured Tara and she nodded. "I understand completely." she said softly.

I followed behind Zack and we stayed by Tyne until she was released from hospital. Once they let her go, Zack took her back to the house where the others were waiting in the lounge. Zack walked in and glared at the others pulling Tyne closer to him. "Zack. It's alright. No one will take her away from you." Kara said softly and he sighed. "I wish I believed that." he murmured pulling Tyne off to his area of Kara's house that he used as his office. He sat down sitting Tyne on his lap holding her close against him. I walked in sitting down across from him and sighed softly. "I'm scared." Tyne whimpered. "shh. Daddy's got you and not lettin' ya go anywhere." he whispered holding her tighter. "kinda reminds me of when we first had her hey Zack." I said and he nodded resting his head on hers. I looked outside thinking back to then.

"_Tyne?! Where are you baby girl?" Zack called and Tyne ran out of her room and into his office sitting on his lap. "right here daddy." she said softly and he purred holding her close. "will they come for me?" she asked. "who come for you?" he asked. "the monsters. The ones that would hunt for me when I was with my uncle." she said. "not while I have you no." he said and she sighed holding him tightly before drifting off to sleep. I walked in slowly. "you have no idea what she's on about do you?" I asked and he shook his head. "not a clue but if they show up, I'll protect her." he said and I nodded. "boss. There's another job for ya." Rag called and he nodded handing Tyne over to me and he left. I put Tyne to bed after a while and went off to look through some papers for work._

_A few hours passed and I heard a scream that sent chills down my spine. I got up running to Tyne's room to see the bed covered in blood and Tyne was gone. "oh god. Rag!" I yelled running out. "what's wrong?" he asked meeting me. "Tyne's gone. Get Zack!" I snapped and he nodded. A minute later Zack came crashing through the door. "WHO TOOK MY BABY?!" he thundered and I shrugged. "I just heard a scream and there was blood on the bed and she was gone." I said and he growled running out and off down the street. I followed after him as he went through the city. He stopped after a while seeing Tyne in a corner of an empty building and some men surrounding her. "you are ours now." one said. "no. daddy will come for me." she whimpered. "he's dead." another said. "no. my daddy will come." she said. "she's right. I did come." Zack hissed and they turned around looking at him. "who the hell is he?!" one guy asked and the others shrugged. He smiled as he ran at them slamming his axe into them one by one till they were gone. He stopped and looked at the dead bodies on the ground and all the blood on the ground. "that'll teach you for taking my daughter." he hissed. He then turned to Tyne putting his axe back on his belt and she ran into his arms holding him close. He picked her up gently going home again and sitting in his office holding her close._

_Tyne sighed leaning on him. "see. I told you the monsters would come." she said softly. "it's alright baby. They won't hurt you again." Zack said stroking her hair gently. "hey Zack. We have to get to work." I said and Zack sighed tightening his grip on Tyne. "look, I can take care of her." Rag said. "no. I need her next to me. I need to see she's safe." he said softly. "why not bring her along?" I asked and Tyne smiled. "oh please! Can I go?" she asked looking up at him and he sighed smiling. "alright." he said getting up. Tyne got up grabbing her jacket pulling it on and we left. We got there and Zack and I started on the work. Cormac showed up a bit later and started helping us. "so you brought Tyne along?" he asked. "yeah. Zack didn't trust Rag enough to leave her behind." I said. "and I have a damn good reason why!" Zack snapped. "I know you do." I said shaking my head. "what happened?" Cormac asked and I opened my mouth when something leaned on my back. "I was kidnapped." Tyne whispered and I smiled. "why don't you tell him what happened hm?" I said and she nodded helping Cormac while she told him what had happened. Zack and I watched her helping Cormac. "she's good at this work." I said and Zack nodded smiling. "you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" he asked. "drag her into the job?" I said and he nodded. "it's the way I can keep my eye on her." he said and I smiled._

_We got busy talking and stopped watching Cormac and Tyne. Then Cormac ran over. "Zack!" he yelled. "what?" he asked looking at him. "you know that old building over there?" Cormac said pointing to it. "yeah. It has to go but I need to get the demolition crew from Tootington." he said. "Tyne's heading over there! I told her it was dangerous but she ignored me!" he said and we ran off towards the building. Tyne was already there putting somethings in the walls. "Tyne! Get out of there! It's dangerous!" Zack yelled. "I know it is! Why do you think I'm here?" she asked and then came over pulling out a remote. "now stand back." she said and we looked at each other and stood back a bit."alright." she said looking around. "ready to blow in three..." she said and I looked at Zack. "did she say blow?" I asked. "two..." she murmured and Zack nodded. "one..." she said smiling and we looked at the building as she pressed the button. "KA-BOOM!" she shouted as it blew up. "what the hell." Cormac murmured and Tyne looked at us. "I never told you I had experience with demolitions and explosives?" she asked. "oh I thought I had. Sorry." she said grabbing her stuff and walking back to the work area. "you have the job Tyne." Zack said walking over to her. "job? What job?" she asked. "the Chuggineer job. You're my demolition Chuggineer now." he said and she purred hugging him. "aww. Now I get to stay with you." she said smiling up at him. "and you." she said looking at me and I smiled. "well we better get back to work." I said and they nodded and we continued._

Something then hit me in the head. "Fletcher!" I heard Zack snap and I looked at the floor seeing Zack's jacket on the floor. "yeah? What?" I asked looking up at him. "did you hear me? And throw my jacket back." he said and I tossed it back to him. "no. I didn't know you were talking to me." I said. He rolled his eyes and Tyne laughed. "shut up Tyne!" I snapped. "make me!" she said walking off laughing. I sighed and looked at Zack. "so what's wrong?" I asked. "I need you to do something for me." he said and I nodded. "what's that?" I asked. "talk to Ben. I refuse to talk to him after what he's done." he growled and I nodded. "alright. I will." I said and Kara walked in. "you two boys alright? You two didn't get up Tyne at all?" she asked and we looked at each other. "no. why?" Zack asked. "she's cutting herself up real bad." she said and we raced out and into Tyne's room. A knife was on the floor covered in blood and Tyne was sitting next to it with her arms bleeding. "why would she do this?" I asked. "I don't know but I have the same urge to do it to me." Kara said and Zack held her against him and looked at me worried.

**For Ben's dragon form, visit my DA account**


	16. Chapter 16

**Zack's P.O.V.**

Fletch took the knife away from Tyne holding her close to him. There was suddenly a crash outside and we looked outside and Tyne's uncle and Kara's brothers were there. Draco raised his hand creating a black ball of power around his hand. Tyne cringed and pulled away from Fletch and ran out to him. Kara's brothers held Tyne and Draco looked at me. "no way you'll ever beat me." he said smiling. I handed Kara to Fletch and pulled my axe off my belt. "I will not lose her! Especially to you!" I growled walking over towards him. "really? Prove it then." he said and I ran at him. I slammed my axe into his back and he growled. He raised his hands sending out a blast at me. I dodged it and ran at him. I jumped over him landing behind him and swung my axe hitting him in the head. He fell down and I growled. "you're dealing with a bloody axe murderer!" I hissed. "would you do anything to get beat me?" he asked weakly. "course I would! Why?" I growled. He smirked and snapped his fingers. Tyne pushed Stefano and Zanobi away from her. She phased into her dragon form and roared. I looked up at her and her uncle laughed darkly. She glared at me walking closer. "what the hell is this for?!" I snapped. "you wanna defeat me, the only way is to kill her or at least harm her." he said and I froze. "Zack! You can't do that to her!" Fletch yelled and I looked at Tyne. "I can't hurt my baby." I murmured and he laughed. I then felt something drop on me and I fell down and Draco was on me. He pulled out a sword and smiled. "you lose you pathetic excuse of a father. You're as bad as her real father was. Never could protect her from me." he said slashing my back and I howled and he got off grabbing Kara's brothers over to him and snapped his fingers again. Tyne got down on the ground and they climbed on her. "home Tyne. Let's get you away from these bastards." he said and she flew up into the air and away from us.

"Zack! Are you alright?" Kara asked walking over. "stay away from me!" I yelled grabbing my axe and running off. She watched me run off and looked at Fletch who held her hand tightly. "give him some time." he said softly taking her back inside. I ran away from the house into a quiet part of the city. My back was killing me from the cut. I sat down leaning on a wall. I had been there for an hour sitting there in silence. "Tyne." I murmured. "my baby is gone." I whispered. "you were to worried about losing her." a voice said and I turned my head and saw Kayla. "papa. Please come back?" she begged and I shook my head. "I can't stop one person from taking Tyne, how the hell am I gonna be able to stop two from coming after you and ya mum?!" I said. "Draco's more powerful then my uncles. And you were to worried about losing Tyne that you weren't thinking straight. If you concentrate on winning and ignore the possibilities, you're unstoppable." she said softly and I looked away. I then felt her pulling my jacket off. "what are ya doin'?" I asked. "fixing your back." she said softly as she started fixing it. Once she finished she came round and looked at me in the eyes. "si prega di tornare indietro. Non ti lascio fino a dire di sì." she whispered holding my hands. I looked at her and could see she desperately wanted me to come home. "momma's worried about you. Fletch is also upset. He just lost Tyne and you all in a matter of minutes." she said softly leaning on me. "please?" she begged looking up at me fixing her eyes on mine. I sighed shaking my head. "I can't. Not without my baby. She's always been my baby." I said. "exactly!" she said sitting up. "what are ya on about?" I asked looking at her confused. "you just said it yourself! She always been your baby!" she said and I frowned looking at her. "so?" I asked. "so what's changing that now? If she's always been your baby, why wouldn't she be now? She always has and will be no matter what happens! Even if she is taken and forced to fight you, she's still you baby and you use that to your advantage. That's what your incentive to keep going is." she said and I smiled hugging her. "so what'd ya say? You come back home hm?" she asked and I sighed. "you're not gonna take no for an answer are ya?" I asked and she smiled shaking her head. "alright I'll go home." I said and she smiled. "good. C'mon." she said pulling my jacket back on me and pulling me off towards home.

We walked inside and Kara looked up at me before running over hugging me crying. "I thought you left me for good." she whispered. "never for good baby. Only to get back on track." I said kissing her head gently and she smiled holding me close. "Fletch is really distressed." she said and I looked at her. "he told me you'd be back but he thought you'd only been gone for fifteen minutes. When you didn't come back he started to worry that you'd killed yourself. He's in the lounge room crying. I've never seen him like this." she said and I pulled away from her running to the lounge. "Fletcher!" I yelled and looked into the lounge to see him curled up on the couch holding himself crying. "Zack?" he whispered looking back at me. "your alive!" he said running over to me and I nodded. He hugged me tightly. "don't you fucking bloody do that to me again. Text if your gonna be out for any length of time!" he snapped and I nodded. "sorry kiddo." I said softly. "is he your papa too?" Kay asked walking over. Fletch nodded slowly. "he took both me and Tyne up. That's why we're such a close family. And Brewster's practically taken up too now." he said and Kay smiled and then I heard someone huffing. We turned around and Tyson was standing in the door way with his arms crossed. "what's wrong Ty?" I asked. "what about me? Your my daddy too." he said and I smiled kneeling down and he ran into my arms hugging me. "course you are." I said softly. I sat on the couch holding Tyson on my lap. Fletch leaned on my shoulder. "when will we get Tynester back?" he asked. "soon. Give some time to get myself back together and then I will hunt them down." I said and he nodded. Kara sat behind me holding me and Fletch close. "you poor things. I think you two need to have an early bed to rest tonight and then I'll help you find her in the morning." she said and I nodded. "but only if I feel like going to bed early." I said and she smiled leaning on me gently.

Later that night, everyone had gone to bed except me. Fletch had gone to bed but wasn't sleeping and I was in the lounge on my laptop. A shadow came up behind me shutting my laptop. "come to bed Zack." Kara whispered walking around next to me. "I can't sleep." I said and she nuzzled me gently. "just come rest." she said kissing my neck gently. "please?" she asked and I sighed getting up. I headed upstairs with her following. I lay down on the bed pulling her down next to me. She purred snuggling up to me. "you're still worrying love." she said looking at me. "I can't help it. It's kinda quiet without Tyne." I said and she smiled. She ran her hand up my shirt slowly leaning over kissing me. I smiled kissing her back getting on top of her. I pulled her shirt off tossing it on the floor. I pulled her jeans and underwear off. She pulled my shirt over my head running her hands down me gently. I purred softly I undid my jeans throwing them on the floor. She ran her hands down pulling my boxers off. I pulled her closer kissing her harshly. She kissed me back running her hand through my hair. I pulled away pushing into her slowly. I started rocking into her gently and she groaned pulling me closer. I kissed her neck softly biting down rocking into her faster. She moaned holing him tightly. I felt myself getting close before a minute later I climaxed heavily into her. She groaned as she climaxed at the same time. She sighed relaxing into the bed pulling me down kissing me passionately. We went for an hour or so before I lay down next to her to tired to go more. "you better get some sleep love." she whispered pulling the blankets up and I nodded holding her close and we went off to sleep.

The next morning I was up at my usual time as was Fletch. We headed to my office and sat down and I pulled up some maps on my computer to start trying to find Tyne. We were there for an hour when Kara came in to help us. We eventually tracked Tyne to a part of the forest near where Stefano and Zanobi were the last time I saw them. I grabbed my axe and Fletch grabbed the swords Tara had given him. "I'm coming too." Kara said looking at me. "are you sure?" I asked. "positive. I want to see my brothers." she said and I nodded. We headed off together towards the forest to where they were. We arrived and it was really quiet. "I don't like the look of things." Fletch murmured and I nodded pulling my axe out looking around the area. "looking for us?" a voice said and we turned around to see Stefano on the roof looking at us. "what's the point of this?! You're teaming up with some guy and helping him!" Kara snapped. "yeah well, we needed some extra protection and Draco could provide us with it." he said crossing his arms. "but you really should've thought before coming here." he said. "why?" she asked. Zanobi walked out and looked at us smirking. He snapped his fingers and we heard a roar from nearby. We froze and Tyne flew overhead and then landed in front of us. She looked us and growled. Her eyes turned a dangerous shade of red and Zanobi laughed. "she obeys us. She bows down to us and Draco now." he said and I growled. "I don't think so." I hissed and then heard another roar nearby. "Ben." Fletch murmured looking at me. "I'm not having him come here!" I snapped and looked at the two of them. "I deal with you now!" I said running at them. I hit Zanobi in the head with my axe and then I saw something behind me. I turned around and Draco dropped down onto Tyne. "we shall take our leave now." he said and tapped Tyne's neck gently and she took off into the sky. I turned to the other two and growled. "where is she going?!" I snapped. "to our hideout." Stefano said. "which is where?!" Fletch growled. "oh we can't say." he said and I looked at Kara who pulled out a sword. "really? I don't think that's gonna happen." she said and slashed him across the chest. He howled falling to the ground. "really? That's all you can take?! I can take more than that. You're weak. Pathetic. Not me. You are." she growled kicking him in the stomach. He hissed at her getting up slowly. Zanobi got up and they ran off and then Ben landed behind us. "where's Tyne?" he asked and I ignored him. "not here." Fletch murmured. "so you can't even keep her in one place?!" he snapped and I growled tightening my grip on my axe. Kara held my hands gently. "Ben. Draco took her again." she said calmly. "well I'm gonna find her." he said. "oh no your not." I hissed spinning around glaring at him. "I'm finding her and bringing her home to me." he looked at me doubtfully. "really?" he asked. "well then, we'll just see who get's to her first then shall we?" he asked and I growled. "bring it bastard." I snapped and he flew off. "you don't really think we'll find her first though do you?" Fletch asked. "no. but I'm tracking him so we'll follow him. He's so keen on getting her out he's not thinking it through. He'll get trapped and then he'll be stuck." I said and Fletch smiled. "and that's where we come in right?" Kara said and I nodded. "trust me. It's not gonna fail." I murmured heading off.

**Tyne's P.O.V**

I flew back to the hide out and my uncle got off me. "good girl. Your father would be pleased if he knew you now." he said smiling. "you can go back to your human self now." he said and I phased back and fell to the ground. "you're lying. Neither one of my fathers would be pleased with me!" I whimpered and he grabbed me. "you bastard! Your more useful as a dragon than like this. If your not careful, I'll make you a dragon for good if you don't shut up about that fucking bastard who claims to be your father! He can't even keep you safe unlike me!" he snapped before dropping me. I hit the ground and then got up and he pushed me into my room. "Now stay in there and don't say another thing to me!" he ordered and stormed off. I sighed sitting down holding myself. "please find me Zack. I don't want to stay here." I whispered to myself softly.

I had been sitting there for an hour when I heard something outside. I looked outside my window and saw a flash of blue run through the trees. Then I saw Ben walk out in his dragon form. He phased back and ran over to my window. "open it!" he said and I did so and he got in and hugged me. "are you okay?" he asked and I shook my head. "where's Zack?" I asked. "he's still trying to find you." he said. "you didn't bring him?!" I hissed. "no! I can get you out of here." he said. "no you can't! He thought you were back and that's why he took me. He wants you too!" I said and he looked at me. "well well well. Now the two of you are here, I can finally begin my plans." I heard my uncle say and we turned around and he was standing there. "you poor kids. No father. No mother. No siblings. No workmates. No anyone to save you." he said sarcastically. "you leave Tyne alone!" Ben hissed standing in front of me. "try and stop me Reuben. But you can't." he said smirking and walked off laughing darkly. I sat on my bed crying and he hugged me. "I'm sorry Tyne. I'm supposed to protect you and I can't even get you out of here." he said softly. "well well, if it isn't the high and mighty dragon empress's protector himself saying he can't save her." we heard a voice say and I froze holding Ben tighter. Ben looked around but we couldn't see anyone and he growled softly holding me tightly. He didn't like the look of this.

**si prega di tornare indietro. Non ti lascio fino a dire di sì - please go back. I will not leave until you say yes**


	17. Chapter 17

**Tyne's P.O.V.**

"what's going on?!" Ben demanded. "oh nothing much." the voice said and then I heard a pair of boots hit the ground and start walking out of the shadows. "just as well I'm here." he said. "who are you?!" Ben snapped. "you should know. But I guess it's just as well daddy's here to save his baby girl. You can't do it." he said and I smiled pulling away from Ben. "Zack!" I said running over to him and he grabbed me into a hug holding me close. "shh baby. We don't want ya uncle knowing I'm here with Kara and Fletch." he said and I sighed leaning into him. "how did you find me?" I asked. "I tracked Ben. I knew he was so desperate to beat me to you that he'd do it without thinking it through. That's why I followed cause I know how to get you out." he said and looked at Ben. "and your damn lucky I'm gonna help you get out too." he growled. He turned around and walked over to a gap between the roof and the wall of my room. "Fletch!" he hissed and Fletch looked down at us and smiled. "Tynester!" he said smiling and I looked up at him as Zack got up the wall. "Fletcher!" I said and pulled myself up there with the help of Zack. Fletch grabbed me the minute I was up there holding me close to him. He sighed softly nuzzling me. "I was so worried about you." he whispered and I purred leaning into him. Zack looked down at Ben as he started to get up. We then heard my uncle heading down the hall and we froze. Zack jumped down pulling his axe out. "quick! Get behind me!" he snapped and Ben nodded not in the mood for arguing. Zack hid in the shadows as my uncle came over and stopped. "where are they you no good, useless bastards!" he yelled and Zack got closer to him. "let's try this in a language you'll understand." he hissed and my uncle turned around and gasped. "stare lontano da mia figlia cazzo maledetto!" Zack hissed slamming his axe against his head knocking him out. He turned around walking back to the wall and pulling himself up to us again before pulling Ben up as well. He then got us through the building and outside where Kara was keeping a watch on things. She looked up at us and smiled. "oh good you got them!" she said softly and we jumped down and Zack sighed looking at us and then took us back to the house.

We got home and Kay ran out. "you found her!" she called happily hugging me. "yes I found her." Zack said ruffling her hair gently. We walked into the lounge and Rag looked at him. "so who's allowed near Tyne now? And what's the rules for this all?" he asked. "you can go near Tyne **but** nobody takes her anywhere without **my** permission!" Zack said firmly looking at Ben. "and I'm in charge of this whole operation. Fletch helps me so if he says something you do it and Jackman's second in command. You check with us three before you do anything!" he said and they nodded. "but why are you in charge?" Ben asked. "because I started this all. And you are to get my permission before doing anything." he said sternly. "why?" Ben asked. "because you are young, inexperienced and need to be put in your place. You may be Tyne's protector but you have so far only needed to protect yourself. You can't just jump in and try to protect two people. It's not that easy. You need to be trained which is why you need to do as I say." he said and Ben sighed. "I know this is hard on you but Tyne is my daughter and you will have to do as I say with her." he said and I walked over. "he could always take you up as his son too. It it'd make you feel better." I whispered and Zack smiled hugging me. "what about mum?" he asked. "if Zack could take you up and be like that father figure, I think I'd be for the better." mum said softly and Ben smiled. "alright." he said. "good. Now you really have to do as I say." Zack said and Ben nodded. "yes sir." he said and we sat down on the couch. Zack held me close against him and Fletch sat on the other side leaning on me. "hey Zack." I heard Brewster say as he walked and then stopped. "Tyne!" he said running over. I hugged him tightly. "I thought you were gone for good." he said and I shook my head. "no. never for good." I said and pulled him onto my lap holding him close. "well, looks like the Chuggineer family are back together." Cormac said smiling at us. Zack looked at him and shook his head. "we were never separated." he said holding us all close. "I will never lose my Chuggineers." we looked at each other and giggled. "what?" Zack asked looking at us. "oh nothing." Fletch said and Brew and I smiled trying to stop giggling. "hmm. Got my eyes on you lot." he murmured hitting Fletch gently on the back of his head. "and stop coming up with bad ideas you pain in the ass." Fletch frowned. "hey not my fault! I was born that way!" he said. "and proud of it." Brewster and I said at the same time and Fletch nodded. "hey! Take that back!" he said and we laughed. "aww. Poor baby." I said softly and he frowned. "oh sorry Fletchy." I whispered nuzzling him gently and he purred softly.

Over the next few days Fletch and I spent a lot of time together as he wouldn't let me leave him. He was to worried that he'd lose me again. We went to bed early one night and I had just lay down when I heard the door open and shut. I glanced behind me to see Fletch climb on top of me. "Fletch. What are ya doin'?" I asked. "I need ya. Now." he whispered and I smiled nuzzling him gently. He smiled pulling my clothes off tossing them on the floor followed by his. He held me close to him kissing me passionately as he pushed into me. I kissed him back and he started to rock into me. He held me tightly and I groaned softly leaning into him. He kissed along my neck biting down gently. "god how did I end up with someone like you?" I murmured and he smirked. "destiny. That's all it was baby. You were meant for me and me only." he whispered and I smiled. He picked up the pace and I felt myself getting close. I pressed up against him as I climaxed. He climaxed heavily into me at the same time. "do it again." I whispered and he nodded. We went for who knows how long before he collapsed next to me. "there. I just claimed ya." he said and I smiled holding him close as we went to sleep.

A week passed. Kara and I had been feeling off for a the time. We didn't tell the others as we didn't want to worry them. "what do you think is wrong with us?" I asked looking at her. "I don't know. Maybe we should take a pregnancy test." she said and I nodded. We went off and took them and came out and looked at each other. "you positive?" I asked and she nodded. "me too." I said and she smiled. "we better go tell the boys." she said and I nodded. We raced down the stairs to the lounge where the others were and looked at them. "what's wrong?" Zack asked looking at us. "we've been sick recently." Kara said. "anything serious?" Fletch asked. "reasonably serious." I said and they looked at us. "what is it?" Zack asked. "we're pregnant." we said and they stared at us and then smiled. "that's great!" Fletch said grabbing me into a hug. "makes you officially mine." he said and I giggled. Zack hugged Kara holding her close smiling. "so your okay with it?" she asked looking at them both. "yes we're happy with it!" Zack said and she sighed leaning into him. Over the week, Ben got used to being under Zack's authority and Kayla started up school again too.

**Kayla's P.O.V.**

I woke up early one morning and got into my school uniform. I grabbed my school bag putting my things in it and then ran downstairs for breakfast. Mum was already there cooking it. "hey mamma." I said hugging her. "hey sweetie." she said softly. "how's the baby?" I asked. "fine dear heart." she said and I smiled. "Kara! Je ai besoin de vous voir maintenant!" I heard grandma yell. Mum looked out of the kitchen worried. "why is grandma speaking French again?" I asked. "something bad's happened." she said and ran upstairs and I followed. The others ran out and to her room. "mum? What's wrong?" mum asked. "ton père! il est parti." she said and mum froze. "what did she say?" Fletch asked looking at us. "dad. He's gone." mum said and I gasped. "granddad? Gone?" I asked and she nodded. "y avait-il de lui? une note disant où il allait? une note de quelqu'un si ils l'ont emmené? Rien ?!" mum asked and grandma shook her head slowly. Mum turned to dad. "Zack. Can you take Kay to school? I want to figure out what's going on." she said and he nodded. He took me off to his truck and we left for the school.

We arrived and I got out. "pick you up this arvo!" he said and I nodded. "kay. Cya dad!" I called and shut the door running off. "Kay!" Susannah yelled and I smiled hugging her. "where's Jamie?" I asked. "he's coming." she said and then I felt something hug me from behind. "hey Kay." he said and I smiled turning around and hugged him. "I missed you two." I said and they nodded. "us to." she said. "you'll never guess what!" I said and they looked at me. "my mum's pregnant!" I said and they looked shocked. "who's baby?" Susannah asked. "Zack's. Which means he's gonna be taking care of us for good!" I said smiling and they hugged me. "Tyne's also pregnant." I said and they nodded. I explained what had happened with her since I last saw them and they were shocked. "my granddad also went missing." I said and Jamie sighed. "poor Kay." he said and I smiled. We heard the bell ring and we ran off for assembly. Then the principle came out. "well, it's nice to see you kids here again." she said smiling. She told us the rules for the school again and then looked at us. "and I have a surprise for you kids. Some of you know her some of you don't but our science/lab teacher is back from America!" she said and then a lady walked out and we gasped. "Lexie!" the three of us said running over to her hugging her. Some of the other kids ran over hugging her. "hey you lot. Miss me huh?" she asked and we nodded. "well, we can talk when we go to the class room and we'll catch up." she said and we ran off to the room with the others.

We got into the class room and we talked. "so how's your mum?" she asked looking at me. "she's pregnant. Zack, my new dad, he's the baby's father." I said. "Zack? Why does that seem familiar?" she asked thinking. "oh I know! My best friend Tyne, her father's name is Zack." she said. "Tyne. Tyne Escamilla?" I asked and she nodded. "she's at our house! She's pregnant too!" I said and she smiled. "wow. Who's the father?" she asked. "Fletcher." I said and she smiled. "oh I heard about him from her." she said and I smiled. "you'll have to come back to the house to see her." I said and she nodded. "what about you Susannah?" she asked. "Oh I've been fine." she said. "nothing much happened." she said. "what about you Jamie? Still having trouble with the parents?" she asked and he nodded. I hugged him tightly. "I'm gonna help him though." I said and then heard my laptop buzz. I grabbed it opening it up. "got him." I murmured. "got who?" Lexie asked. "my granddad's tracker. He went missing this morning. I started tracking him and now I have him." I said and then there was a crash outside. I gasped and looked out the window seeing something race through the trees. "oh no." I murmured. "what's wrong?" Susannah asked. "There!" I said pointing to the trees and the others raced over looking over looking out.

**stare lontano da mia figlia cazzo maledetto - stay away from my fucking damn daughter**

**Kara! Je ai besoin de vous voir maintenant! – Kara! I need to see you now!**

**ton père! il est parti. - your father! He's gone.**

**y avait-il de lui? une note disant où il allait? une note de quelqu'un si ils l'ont emmené? Rien ?! - was there anything from him? a note saying where he was going? a note from someone if they took him? anything?!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Kayla's P.O.V.**

Something was moving around in the trees and bushes. I ran out and stopped seeing two bright green eyes staring at me. I frowned going over a bit closer when it sped out pouncing on top of me. "Tyne!" I said giggling as she looked at me. "what are you doing?" I asked. "Kay! Is that you baby?" I heard dad yell. "papa?! What are you doing here?" I asked and he walked out with Fletch. "we were supposed to be...Tyne." he said looking at her and she jumped off me and looked at them as her tail flicked through the air. "stop acting like a kitten." he said and she stayed like that. "what are you doing?" I asked. "we're supposed to be training her. So she could get ready to fight her uncle but she took off. She's not interested in training. She wants to play." Fletch said looking at her and she smiled. "well, play with her then." I said and Susannah and Jamie ran over. "wow! That's Tyne?" Jamie asked and I nodded. They smiled hugging her and she purred leaning into them. She picked them up sitting them on her back. "Tyne. C'mon baby. You have to train." dad said looking at her and she turned around walking off. The other kids ran out to check her out. "please papa. Let her stay." I said looking up at him and he sighed. "fine. One hour maximum." he said and I smiled racing over to Tyne climbing up on her back.

We played around with her for an hour when Fletch came over with dad. "Time to go Tyne." Fletch said and Tyne looked at him as we climbed off. There was suddenly a shower of bullets and Tyne froze looking up. She unfolded her wings and dad gasped. "Tyne. Don't you dare..." he started saying when she took of into the sky. "fly off on me." he murmured crossing his arms. She flew up higher and higher and then we saw all these men run into the school with weapons. "where's Tyne?!" one demanded. "up there." Fletch said and they looked up at her. She growled as her wings caught on fire and she flapped them once sending a fireball down on the men. It hit them sending them back. A blue blur raced in front of her and then flew up in front of her. "who's that?" Jamie asked. "Ben. Tyne's brother." I said and they nodded. He looked down at the men glaring at them. He roared flying down at them. Once he got close the markings near his eye glew and send out a quick flash of light that surrounded the men. They looked around them and growled. "no getting out of this one guys." he hissed flying back to Tyne. "they're all yours sis." he said and she smiled. She flew back a bit and then flew down folding in her wings picking up speed. She got down to them and she stopped directly over them flying upwards in a spiral starting up a whirlwind. She stopped and it kept going and then she flapped her wings once sending it into the school. It hit the building disappearing and the men slammed against it.

She landed walking over to them swatting at them. Her claws dug into them finishing them off. She stood there looking at them and Ben landed nearby phasing back. "well that was well done." he said and Tyne looked over at him. "right. Play time!" she said getting down ready to pounce on them again. "Tyne! Training!" Fletch said and she shook her head. "no. play time. I just had a fight. That's enough training." she said smirking and they sighed. "don't worry Tyne. We'll play with you. It's our break anyway." I said and she smiled turning to us. She ran towards and we smiled taking off. After a while of her chasing us, she trapped us all in a corner. "we're stuck!" Susannah said giggling. Tyne smiled opening her wings and pulling all us kids over to her. She rolled over and curled up holding us all close to her. The kids giggled leaning on her and I looked at dad who smiled shaking his head. "gigantic kitty you are missy." he said and Tyne looked at him and purred softly. Fletch looked at her and she looked at him fixing her bright green eyes on his. He smiled walking over to her. She put her head out to him and he stroked her gently and she purred rapidly. She smiled sitting down next to her and she laid her head in his lap. "Fletcher! You're not helping get her back!" dad said. "I can't help it! She's just so damn cute when she looks at me like that!" he said and Tyne smirked. "y'know that's gonna be your weak point. If she wants something, all she's gonna do is give you that look and you'll give it." dad said. "I don't care. She deserves everything." he said nuzzling her and Tyne looked at me smiling and I giggled softly. Lexie then walked over and Tyne glanced at her and then smiled. "Lex!" she said and Lexie smiled. "hey Tyne." she said and Tyne nuzzled her gently. "how was your trip away?" she asked. "oh it was alright." she said and Tyne nodded. "so you're pregnant are ya?" Lexie said and Tyne looked at her. "how'd ya know?" she asked. "I told her when she asked about the family." I said and Tyne smiled nodding. Lexie smiled. "I can't believe my best friends pregnant!" she said hugging her tightly. We sat there talking for ages. The first day of school we never did much so we didn't miss out on much.

After a while Susannah, Jamie, and I got away from the others as they talked and wondered off to the field in the school grounds. We sighed sitting down and I looked at my laptop. "I have to go to my granddad. I need to know he's alright." I said and the other two looked at me. "you're kidding right?" Susannah said. "no. I'm dead serious." I said. "you can't go! Whoever has him, would kill you!" Jamie said and I shrugged. "I have protection." I murmured. "they're not the only ones who would kill you." Susannah said and I looked at her. "what do you mean?" I asked and they pointed behind me and I turned my head to see my dad behind me looking at me. "you madam, are not going after him." he said and I sighed. "please? Can't I just go this once?" I asked and he shook his head. "you stay here with the other kids." he said and walked off. I got up putting my laptop in my bag and pulled in on. "where are you going?" Jamie asked. "to find my granddad. It can't be that dangerous." I murmured and ran off jumping over the fence and taking off. "hey wait up! We may as well all get in trouble and share the blame!" Susannah yelled following me with Jamie. I smiled as they caught up to me and we headed off towards where my laptop had told me to go. I knew they wouldn't be happy with us when they found out we were gone but I wanted to see my granddad and make sure he was alright. "we're gonna be in so much trouble when we get back." I said looking at the other two. "at least we can share the blame and it won't be all you getting in shit loads of trouble." Jamie said and we giggled. "that's true. But we better hurry. The faster this happens, the less trouble hopefully cause we won't be gone as long." Susannah said and we nodded and ran off faster heading off towards where he was.

We followed my computer for an hour or so when I stopped and looked around seeing a warehouse near us. We ran over to it and looked inside to see my granddad tied up to a wall. I gasped and looked around before climbing in through a window. The other two followed me closely and Jamie frowned. "this place is empty." he whispered and I looked around. "your right. It is." I murmured. "think it's a trap?" Susannah asked and then she smiled seeing some computers. "why not go and find out." I said smiling at her. She raced over and started fiddling around and then pulled up some documents. "it's a trap alright. But only when you mamma steps into the building. It's set to sense her. We're safe though." she said and we nodded. Jamie and I headed over to the room where they had granddad tied up. I pulled out my gun and shot the lock off the door and we opened the door. "Kayla?" granddad said and I smiled running over. "don't worry. I'll get you out of here." I said softly. I cut the ropes that held him to the wall and he stood up. "where is your mother?" he asked. "not here which is good. Cause this place is set as a trap if she walks in here." I said and he nodded and we got out of the building. We heard a screech and we froze. "Tyne." I said and looked at my granddad. "don't tell them we got you out!" I said and we ran off. We dived into some bushes and then Tyne flew overhead with dad, mum, and Fletch on her back. She landed and they looked at him. "dad?!" mum said running over hugging him. He smiled hugging her. "how...who got you out?" she asked looking at him. "ah sweetie. It was the work of the angels." he said softly and dad jumped off Tyne followed by Fletch. Tyne phased back and dad crossed his arms. "I'm sensing the work of three mischievous angels." he said and they looked at him. "what do you mean?" mum asked. "Kay. She was at the school wanting to come get him with Jamie and Susannah and I said no." he said and mum looked at granddad. "was it Kay and the other two?" she asked. "Kara. I'm out and that's all that is important. Now let's go home before you mother starts to fret more." he said walking off. Kara looked at Zack and he shook his head following him with the others. I gulped and ran off with the others back to the house.

We got back and raced inside through the back door and up to my room. I tossed my back on the floor and dived on my bed turning on my T.V. Jamie and Susannah lay next to me and we watched a program. We then heard the door open downstairs. "we got dad back!" I heard mum call out. "Giovanni!" grandma said heading down the stairs hugging him tightly. "don't fret Jacqueline. I'm alright." he said and she sighed leaning on him. "Granddad!" I said running down the stairs. He smiled grabbing me into a hug. "oh my little granddaughter." he said softly. "I'm not little. I'm fourteen!" I said and he smiled. "true. But you will always be my little one." he said and I smiled. "so you came home after school?" mum asked. "course mamma." I said and she looked at Zack who sighed. "really Kay?" he asked and I looked at the floor. "never mind that. Let's just ignore all that." he said. "but I want to know what they wanted." mum said. I looked at Susannah who pulled a hard drive out of her jacket pocket slowly and I sighed. "give it to mamma." I said and she handed it over to her. "what's this?" she asked. "just look at it. You'll understand once you do." I said and the three of us ran up to my room. We lay on the bed and then I heard the door open. "you three." dad said calmly as he walked over to us. "I knew you were there." he said and I looked at him. "how?" I asked. He lay my laptop on my bed in front of me. "you left it behind." he said and I sighed. "didn't I say not to go?" he asked. "I know. But if you had, mamma would've been killed. It was a trap set in expectations mamma would go in, not me." I said and he sighed. "you three need to be careful. One of these days, you'll rush into something and get hurt." he said softly. We looked at him and nodded. "I don't want you three to get hurt." he said and we nodded again. "come here." he said and we went over to him and he hugged us three. "I know this is hard on you three. You hardly get to see each other and people keep getting hurt. And Jamie's parents aren't treating him right but you must do as I ask." he said. "yes papa." I said and he smiled.

He sighed leaning back and Jamie looked at us. "if I ran away, would you tell my parents?" he asked and we looked at him. "depends. Are you planning on running away?" Zack asked. "I want to. I've thought of heading to France where my aunt and uncle are. They'd care for me." he said softly. "you can't do that!" I said grabbing him into a hug. "you're my best friend!" he sighed holding me and Susannah hugged us both. "I know but I can't stay here. My parents are getting worse as time goes on." He said. "I could deal with them." Dad said and he looked at him. "kill…..them?" he asked. "no. only if it gets drastic. But we can take them to court and you'd be able to leave them because with Kara and her dad on our side, they'd listen to her and her father." Dad said and he looked at the floor. "I guess so." He murmured and we smiled.

Days passed and mum and dad managed to get his parents to court. Susannah and I had the one big responsibility of looking after Jamie till it was sorted. The court was going and she and I were looking around for Jamie. We hadn't seen him in a couple of days and we were worried. My phone buzzed after a while and I looked at it and it was a message from Jamie. It said he was online so I could talk to him.

**Meet later on. Busy now**

I frowned and typed a message back

**What? The court is on. You should be here. Where are ya?**

I waited then minutes and he then sent a message back

**I'm gone. Vanished. Not important to anyone. Especially my parents. They're horrible. They hate me and I don't blame them. I hate everyone in life. Bye. Won't see you later. Won't see you ever again actually. Don't look for or miss me**

I looked at Susannah who looked as confused as me

**What do you mean?**

We waited fifteen minutes and he didn't message me

**Jamie!?**

He went off line and I looked at Susannah. "what do you think he meant?" I asked and she shrugged. "maybe you should go ask ya dad." She said and I walked over to the doors and opened them slowly. Susannah looked out from behind me and we saw them still talking to his parents. The judge looked up at us and put some papers down. "is everything alright?" he asked. "ahh, I just got messaged by Jamie and it's kinda strange." I said. "he's not with you?" he asked and I shook my head. "can we look at the message?" he asked and I nodded going over and handing him my phone. They read it and dad growled. "what the hell have you done to that kids head?! You're ruining his life!" he snapped glaring at his parents. "it was his choice." His mum said. "what?!" mum snapped looking at them. "you made him think that!" they shook their heads. "well at least he's gone." His father said. "I'm sorry but Jamie will be taken away from you for good. You can't do this to them." The judge said. "we'll start looking for him!" I said running off with Susannah following behind me.


End file.
